A sex therapy
by Raru541
Summary: Asahina Ukyo oculta algunos deseos indecentes que imagina con Ema. Conforme pasa el tiempo, esos pensamientos cada vez aumentan por las "acciones inocentes" de su hermana menor... ¿Qué pasará cuando Ema descubra las intenciones de Ukyo? ¿Se alejará de el o cumplirá sus deseos?
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Este es el primer capítulo de mi Fanfic: A sex therapy.**_

 _ **Aclarare de una vez, y aunque ustedes ya conocerán lo que sucederá "más seguido" en este Fanfic, quiero aclarar que tendrá contenido Lemon, o eso me gustaría poner, por ello, les aconsejo a las personas menores de edad o sensibles a este género, tener mucha discreción, tal vez este exagerando un poco en dar muchas veces una advertencia, pero, además de desear que el capítulo sea de su agrado, no me gustaría causarles algún problema.**_

 _ **Terminando de aclarar la advertencia, y que seguirán leyendo… a pesar de lo anterior y tal vez haga caso omiso a ello… ¡Iniciemos con la historia!**_

* * *

 _-Joven inocente-_

 _-Qué le sonríe a todos a su alrededor conquistando sus corazones-_

 _-¿Estará bien aprovecharme de esa inocencia para arrebatarte tu pureza?-_

 _-Lo admito, me tienes loco…-_

 _-Y por ello-_

 _-Deseo hacerte mía y solo mía-_

 **Capítulo 1.-** Admitiendo deseos.

 _Han pasado bastantes días desde tu llegada a la Residencia._

 _Es extraño tener a una joven en casa… normalmente nosotros, si tenemos una pareja, tratamos de no llevarla a casa para no dar malos entendidos._

 _Además, nuestra madre casi nunca está en casa, es por eso, al adentrarte a nuestras vidas ha sido un gran cambio… uno muy grande._

 _Cada uno de mis hermanos cada vez más da a conocer sus sentimientos hacia Ema, eso le ha causado gran incomodidad por no saber cómo responder a una confesión de uno de sus hermanastros._

 _Es normal sorprenderse por ese tipo de situaciones, pero tenemos que ser realistas, es inevitable no enamorarse de una persona amable, linda, sincera, entre otras características similares._

 _Por mi parte, ese tipo de mujeres antes no me interesaban; lo primordial para mi, era su físico… poder tomar con mis manos aquellas partes de un cuerpo "voluminoso" y también poder saborearlas… me hacia salirme de mis casillas._

 _Cuando llegaste aquí, todo cambio._

 _Haz causado sin querer, un conflicto entre nosotros… y en ese conflicto, me incluyo._

 _Al principio sólo te veía como una hermana menor, quería ayudarte y protegerte por ser tu hermano mayor, pero todo eso cambio con el tiempo… comenzaste a interesarme por tus acciones y por tu belleza pura._

 _Empecé a tener celos por "las muestras de cariño" de mis hermanos… yo también deseaba abrazarte, besar partes de tu cuerpo y tomarte como mi propiedad, pero… admito ser un cobarde al no hacerlo, siempre he pensado que si hacia algo parecido, te alejarías y pensaras lo peor de mí._

 _ **-"Tengo tantas ganas de tocarte… ir más profundo… más que los demás"-**_

 _El día cuando cocinábamos un banquete para el Hanami; cuando me pediste enseñarte a cortar aquella carne de gran tamaño… me coloque atrás tuyo, tome de tus manos y me acerque más a tu cuerpo._

 _No me acerque sólo para enseñarte, por supuesto no fue así, deseaba sentirte cerca de mí, y si tenía una oportunidad, tomarte y cumplir con estos deseos ocultados por mucho tiempo._

 _Lamentablemente no sucedió nada, al contrario, nos interrumpieron y su mascota aplasto la carne con sus patas, arruinándolo._

 _Ese día tuvimos que comprar algo ya preparado._

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san, buenos días"-

 _Casi siempre yo era el primero en llegar a la cocina, y verte llegar antes que yo me tomo por sorpresa._

 **Ukyo:** -"Te has adelantado, casi siempre yo llego primero… buenos días"- _***Sonríe***_

 _Al verla con ese rostro lleno de energía y ternura, mis pensamientos eran confusos, mis acciones son muy torpes y mis respuestas siempre son sencillas y algunas veces, sin sentido._

 _Terminando de hacer el desayuno, la comida y la cena, te agradezco, y tú contestas:_ _ **No es necesario agradecerme, me gusta mucho cocinar con Ukyo-san, al contrario, le agradezco por darme la oportunidad para ayudarle… además, me gusta pasar tiempo con Ukyo-san.**_

 _Tal vez lo esté mal interpretando… pienso que Ema esta… no, eso es imposible, yo nunca seré para ti, menos, si no me atrevo hacer nada para luchar por ti._

 _Me conformo con tus sonrisas y tu compañía, pero cada día deseo algo más… estos pensamientos egoístas en donde "te causo daño" para mi propia satisfacción, iban creciendo, hasta tal punto de evitarte para no cometer algo indebido._

 _Nuestros encuentros iban disminuyendo… me dolía mucho no tenerte a mi lado, pero era por tu propia seguridad._

 **Ukyo:** -"¡Maldición!"-

 _Cuando tenía esos pensamientos eróticos, caminaba con prisa hasta mi habitación y desahogaba mi necesidad… tenía que satisfacerme a mí mismo, y cada vez aumentaba esos momentos._

 _Una de mis manos tapaba mi boca para evitar hacer un ruido, la otra mano que tenia libre… tomaba con fuerza mi miembro mientras jalaba y bajaba con rapidez._

 **Ukyo:** -"Ema…"-

 _Decía tu nombre a cada momento._

 _Imaginaba tenerte en mi habitación, que tus manos estuviesen en ese lugar, tomarlo con fuerza o con delicadeza y lamieras la coronilla de mi miembro… y después, estaría dentro de tu boca._

 _Cuando no pueda más, expulsaría aquel líquido en tu boca y tú pudieras tragártelo._

 **Ukyo:** -"Ema…"-

 _Terminando de satisfacerme, un gemido travieso salía, al igual que aquel liquido blanco de mi interior._

 _Limpiaba mi pantalón para no dejar muestras, subía el cierre de éste y luego, continuaría el día como si no hubiese sucedido nada._

 _Hubo un día en donde te diste cuenta de mi alejamiento de ti, y por eso, quería obtener respuestas._

 **Ema:** -"Últimamente Ukyo-san esta evitándome"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Perdóname… he estado muy ocupado con muchos casos y no he tenido tiempo de atenderte como se debe"-

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san hace un buen trabajo, en verdad lo admiro"-

 _Sonreía al escuchar halagos de mí por parte de ella._

 **Ukyo:** -"Gracias"-

 **Ema:** -"Cambiando de tema, la próxima semana será un evento especial en el cuál cada año hace la escuela… en nuestro salón toco la temática de un café y nosotros debemos vestirnos como sirvientes para atender a los clientes, y me gustaría que Ukyo-san fuera y probara algunos de nuestros postres, sería bueno escuchar la opinión de un experto en la comida"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Por supuesto, haré todo lo posible para estar ahí… es muy raro que yo vaya a ese tipo de eventos, pero por ti, iré"-

 **Ema:** -"¿En verdad? Muchas gracias Ukyo-san, espero y si pueda asistir"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Estoy ansioso por ello"-

 **Ema:** -"Yo igual"-

 _Te despediste de mí para ir a la escuela._

 _Recordando la temática del cual se vestirían… cada vez anhelaba ese día._

 _Te vería vestida de una sirvienta… te imaginaba como te quedaría y me hacía pensar en tantas cosas que podría hacerte portando ese traje._

 **Ukyo:** -"Deseo verte, con esa vestimenta… aprovecharía para jugar un poco con ello y luego… quitártelo poco a poco para así besar varias partes de tu cuerpo"-

 _Ese día, sería especial para mí._

 _-Te alejaras de mí al conocer mis más profundas fantasías-_

 _-Y desde luego, no cometeré el error de hacerlas realidad-_

 _-Prefiero no hacerlas a que tú te alejes para siempre de mi lado-_

* * *

 _ **¡Aquí se termina capítulo!**_

 _ **Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**_

 _ **Lamento si es un poco corto y que no sea del todo "fuerte", pero no se preocupen, trataré de hacerlos más largos y que cada vez sea "aun mas fuerte"… en verdad, espero ahora sí, mejorar mucho en este tipo de historias y no dejar a medias "los momentos importantes" o hacerlos muy triviales y aburridos.**_

 _ **Tal vez actualice por semana, así que sean pacientes.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!~  
Pueden dejar sus comentarios de que les pareció el capitulo… son muy importantes para mi.**_

 _ **¡Nos veremos pronto!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Este es el segundo capítulo de mi Fanfic: A sex therapy.**_

 _ **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**_

 **(BroCon no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia)**

 **[Este Fanfic tendrá en algunas ocasiones contenido Lemon, por ello, se debe tomar mucha discreción ante los menores de edad y las personas que son sensibles a este género]**

* * *

 _-Deseo ser el único en ver tu cuerpo desnudo-_

 _-Ser el único en poder tocar esa suave piel y hacerte sentir bien-_

 _ **-"Lo haré con delicadeza"-**_

 _-No debes temer a lo que sucederá después-_

 _-Porque sentirás más placer más adelante-_

 **Capítulo 2.- Envidia.**

 _Un día antes del evento escolar de Ema, a ella se le veía muy feliz, al parecer, como ahora los integrantes de su familia la visitará, se siente con más ánimos para hacer un mejor trabajo ese día._

 _Pensaba que solo me había invitado a mí, pero no fue así, la mayoría de mis hermanos estarán ahí, observando su vestimenta… sus ojos estarán posados en ella… yo deseaba ser el único en mirarla de esa manera._

 **Wataru:** -"Entonces, ¿Onee-chan se vestirá de sirvienta para atender nuestros pedidos?"-

 **Ema:** -"Así es, mi clase decidió que así fuese"-

 **Tsubaki:** -"¡Waaa!~ ¡Imouto-chan se verá muy linda!~"-

 **Kaname:** -"Imouto-chan tendrá muchas miradas, por eso yo te cuidare… tu hermano mayor cuidara todo de ti~"-

 **Futo:** -"¿Y porqué todos irán al evento? ¿No creen que son muy mayores para ir?"-

 **Azusa:** -"Ema nos invito, y por ello iremos"-

 **Masaomi:** -"Además, suena agradable ir, será divertido"-

 _No todos podrán asistir, pero la mayoría de nosotros confirmo la asistencia._

 _Antes de ir a dormir, recibí una llamada de mi trabajo, se había adelantando un juicio y ese juicio sería mañana… el día del evento de Ema._

 _Maldecía a cada momento mi mala suerte, todos mis hermanos tendrán la oportunidad de observarla y tenerla cerca, y yo, estaría tan lejos anhelando el término del juicio para por lo menos verla un instante._

 _Si alguno de sus hermanos trataba de tomarla, juraba que lo castigaría sin tener piedad, si yo no podía tocarla, entonces nadie lo haría._

 _Antes de prepararme para el juicio, decidí ir primero a la habitación de Ema para aclararle mi inasistencia y pedirle una disculpa por no poder asistir._

 _Estando en frente de su habitación, tocaría el timbre… una voz de uno de mis hermanos estaba hablando, era Yusuke, preparándose para mañana._

 **Yusuke:** -"¿Y-Yo también usaré un uniforme?"-

 **Ema:** -"Por supuesto, eres parte de nuestra clase y los chicos que atenderán se vestirán de mayordomos"-

 **Yusuke:** -"…"-

 **Ema:** -"Yusuke-kun no debe preocuparse, se verá bien con ese traje"-

 **Yusuke:** -"¿T-Tu lo crees?"-

 **Ema:** -"Por supuesto"-

 **Yusuke:** -"¡D-Daré mi mayor esfuerzo!"-

 _¿Le estaba diciendo que se vería bien?  
¿Acaso le gusta?  
¿O le estará ánimos por ser su hermana?_

 _Muchas preguntas pasaron por mi mente, y comenzaba a enfurecerme al no estar a su lado ese día._

 _Espere en la puerta, Yusuke ya debía irse a su habitación… desesperado, toque muchas veces el timbre, Yusuke fue el que me atendió._

 **Yusuke:** -"¡¿Por qué diablos tocan tanto el tim…?! ¡¿Kyo-nii?! ¿Qué haces aquí?"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Necesito hablar con Ema"-

 **Yusuke:** -"¿Y por esa razón tocaste varias veces el timbre?"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Lo siento, estoy un poco atrasado en estudiar un juicio y debo apresurarme en darle un aviso a Ema, ¿te importaría, Yusuke?"-

 _Yusuke asintió._

 **Yusuke:** -"Entonces, nos vemos mañana… buenas noches"-

 **Ema:** -"Buenas noches, Yusuke-kun"-

 _Yusuke se fue y nos dejo solos._

 **Ema:** -"¿Ukyo-san tenía algo que decirme?"-

 _Ema tenía puesta su pijama, estaba compuesta por una blusa rosa con blanco y un short rosado, se le veía tan femenina y también muy linda._

 _A lado de Ema, estaba su mascota, y pareciera que estaba enojada, tal vez había notado mi reacción al verla._

 **Ukyo:** -"Venía a disculparme"-

 **Ema:** -"¿Disculparse?"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Hubo cambios a última hora en mi trabajo, por ello no podré asistir a su evento de la escuela… en verdad lo siento"-

 **Ema:** -"Entiendo… no debe preocuparse Ukyo-san, hace un buen trabajo, y por ello, debe darle mucho empeño para seguir así"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Trataré de terminar pronto para llegar por lo menos casi al final del festival"-

 **Ema:** -"Si Ukyo-san no puede asistir, no hay ningún problema, esfuércese en su trabajo… desde el evento le desearé mucha suerte"- _***Sonríe***_

 _Ema era tan comprensiva, y eso me aliviaba un poco, pero a la vez me entristecía al no escuchar o ver una molestia al haberle dicho eso…_

 **Ukyo:** -"Yo también le deseare suerte desde la corte"-

 _El día siguiente, salí antes que todos mis hermanos para llegar pronto a la corte, ni siquiera me despedí de Ema… me hubiese gustado por lo menos desearle un buen día._

 _Toda la mañana y la tarde fueron eternas, estaba desesperado por terminar pronto, pero no debía ilusionarme, este tipo de casos son muy largos y complejos, y aunque intentase apresurar el proceso, me sería imposible hacerlo por las pruebas de "mis rivales" que cada vez agregaban cada más._

 _Terminando el juicio y sin importarme el veredicto final de este, salí apresurado y tome mi celular para ver la hora… empecé a caminar lento, era muy tarde, el evento ya había terminado._

 _Suspire y desarregle mi cabello al estar tan molesto conmigo mismo._

 _Resignado, tome el camino a casa._

 _Al llegar, desarregle mi corbata y me quite el saco, lo deje en uno de los asientos del sofá de la sala principal._

 _Me deje caer en uno de estos y cerré mis ojos por el cansancio._

 _Escuche algunos de mis hermanos hablar sobre el evento._

 _Fue todo un éxito y Ema atendió a cada uno de ellos con esa vestimenta de sirvienta y con una bella sonrisa mientras les dejaba su pedido._

 _Unos pasos de unas zapatillas pasaban cerca de donde yo estaba… abrí mis ojos y desde una distancia considerable, mire por un instante a Ema con ese uniforme._

 _Se veía tan hermosa._

 _La seguí con la mirada hasta verla partir._

 _Un suspiro que parecía más a un "gemido" salió de mi boca._

 _Sentía apretado mi pantalón, conocía la razón y por eso puse una almohada para cubrir aquel bulto "inesperado"._

 **?:** -"Nunca pensé que Kyo-nii estuviese tan interesado en Imouto-san, como para pasar por ese tipo de cosas… ¿Qué acaso no tienes vergüenza?"-

 _Hikaru estaba atrás de mí._

 **Ukyo:** -"¡H-Hikaru! ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Lo suficiente para observar que estas babeando por nuestra Imouto-san… Kyo-nii debe ser más reservado en sus necesidades y no mostrarlas a su familia"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¡Guarda silencio!"-

 _Me aleje lo más posible para terminar esta incomoda conversación… ahora, Hikaru tal vez me tendría entre sus manos para molestarme más que nunca o hacerme pasar por muchas vergüenzas, y al final, todos sus hermanos pensarán mal de él._

 **[Narrador]**

 _Llegando a su habitación y sentándose en la cama, su mano derecha bajaba la cremallera de su pantalón; Ukyo no lo bajo por completo al escuchar que tocaban su puerta._

 _Éste subió de nuevo su cremallera y abrió la puerta._

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Sí?"-

 _En frente de la puerta de Ukyo, estaba Ema aun vestida como sirvienta… Ukyo trataba de mirar hacia otra parte para que Ema no piense mal de él._

 **Ema:** -"¿Puedo pasar?"-

 _Ukyo abrió más la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la castaña._

 _Ema se quedo de pie mientras que Ukyo tomo de nuevo asiento en su cama._

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Sucede algo?"-

 _El rubio puso una almohada en sus pantalones, todavía esa erección estaba ahí, y se notaba demasiado._

 **Ema:** -"No pasa nada, sólo quería saber cómo le había ido en su juicio, ¿gano?"-

 _Ukyo asiente._

 **Ema:** -"Me alegro"-

 _Ukyo no evitaba dar una miradas indiscretas a la vestimenta de su hermana menor, el traje era simple, un vestido negro que casi llegaba a sus rodillas, unas medias blancas con zapatillas negras, un delantal encima del vestido y un gorrito encima de su cabeza._

 **Ema:** -"También, quería que Ukyo-san viera mi uniforme… ¿m-me queda bien?"-

 _¿Cómo tenía que responderle?_

 _ **-"Por supuesto, eres tan hermosa… por esa razón estoy teniendo una erección"-**_

 _Es obvio que no._

 **Ukyo:** -"Te ves muy bien"-

 _Acomodo sus anteojos mientras un leve sonrojo pasaba por sus mejillas._

 _Ema sonrió y también comenzó a sonrojarse._

 **Ema:** -"Gracias"-

 _Un silencio incomodo estaba en esa habitación._

 _Ukyo luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no tomar a Ema a la fuerza y hacerla suya._

 _Trataba de pensar en otras cosas menos en eso._

 _La castaña, al notar lo ansioso que estaba su hermano mayor, paso una mano en su hombro._

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san… ¿está bien?"-

 _O no… no debió hacer eso nuestra querida protagonista._

 _El rubio dejo a un lado la almohada y sentó a Ema entre sus piernas._

 **Ema:** -"¡U-Ukyo-san!"-

 _-Tú eres la culpable de mis impulsos-_

 _-Ahora debes atenderme solo a mí-_

 _-Y no permitiré que salgas de esta habitación-_

 _-Hasta estar totalmente complacido-_

* * *

 _ **¡Aquí se termina capítulo!**_

 _ **Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!~  
Pueden dejar sus comentarios de que les pareció el capitulo… son muy importantes para mí.**_

 _ **¡Nos veremos pronto!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Este es el tercer capítulo de mi Fanfic: A sex therapy.**_

 _ **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**_

 **(BroCon no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia)**

 **[Este Fanfic tendrá en algunas ocasiones contenido Lemon, por ello, se debe tomar mucha discreción ante los menores de edad y las personas que son sensibles a este género]**

* * *

 _-Tus "acciones inocentes" han sacado al libido que tengo dentro-_

 _-Sin darme cuenta-_

 _-Ya estaba tocándote sin tu permiso-_

 _-Y también-_

 _-Llorabas al darte cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones…-_

 _-De la persona de la cual te enamoraste-_

 **Capítulo 3.-** Cariño.

 _La castaña forcejeaba para soltarse de los brazos del rubio._

 _Cegado por el deseo, éste seguía "con su trabajo", ignorando los ruegos de su hermana menor._

 _Besaba el cuello de Ema y desajustaba el delantal._

 **Ema:** -"¡U-Ukyo-san…! ¡D-Deténgase… p-por favor!"-

 _Ema comenzó a llorar al descubrir "el lado oscuro" de su hermano mayor, también, descubrió de mala manera, que él también estaba enamorado de ella al igual que todos sus hermanos._

 _Ella admiraba mucho a Ukyo, pero esa admiración fue remplazada por amor._

 _Un amor que apenas nacía, poco a poco._

 _Y ahora, dudaba si realmente lo conocía._

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo…-san"-

 _Susurraba su nombre a cada momento, y su llanto cada vez era más alto._

 _Ukyo ya le había quitado el delantal, y ya estaba a punto de bajar el cierre del vestido de Ema cuando escucho por decima vez su nombre._

 _Se detuvo en seco y sus ojos se abrieron "como platos" al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho._

 _Sus acciones habían arruinado el lazo de familia que tenía con Ema._

 _Cerraba y abría sus ojos con rapidez mientras pensaba en una buena escusa, pero ninguna escusa era suficiente para ser perdonado._

 _Ema lo empujo y dio algunos pasos atrás._

 _De algún modo, Ema correspondía a ese deseo, aunque no quiso continuar por no ser correcto._

 _Si tendrían una relación, debía empezar bien y no apresurarse._

 _Quería tener una relación linda y amorosa, como en las historias que leía desde pequeña; un príncipe azul que la ame y respete._

 _Ukyo se levanto de la cama para dar una explicación; Ema sólo se alejaba con el temor de repetirse lo anterior hecho._

 **Ukyo:** -"Ema…"-

 _Su voz era seria y también era dolorosa, tenía mucha culpa y no sabía cómo comenzar su disculpa._

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san…"-

 _La castaña estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo, en sus ojos se acumulaban algunas lágrimas que pronto saldrían sin su consentimiento._

 _Al verla de esa manera, su "modo salvaje" desapareció, y ahora, deseaba quitarle esas lágrimas y darle un fuerte abrazo maternal; esos abrazos eran especiales, los daba cuando esa persona realmente lo necesitará, y como si eso fuese "un hechizo para la felicidad", esa persona dejaba de llorar._

 _Se acerco a Ema con lentitud, mientras daba una sonrisa cálida y sincera; Ema no huyo, al contrario, se acercaba para corresponder el futuro abrazo que se darían._

 _Ese abrazo cálido fue suficiente para ser perdonado._

 **Ukyo:** -"Lo siento, en verdad, lo siento mucho…"-

 **Ema:** -"No se preocupe, ha quedado olvidado"-

 _Rompiendo ese abrazo, Ema, antes de irse, le dio un beso en la mejilla de Ukyo; éste toco su mejilla antes besada con una de sus manos._

 _Tal vez no la hizo suya en ese momento, pero al menos descubrió algo… los sentimientos de su hermana menor._

 **[Pov Ema]**

 _Llegando a su habitación, se quito sus ropas para ponerse algo más cómodo._

 _Aun confundida y atemorizada por hace unos momentos, dudo si realmente Ukyo sólo lo veía para tener "momentos íntimos" y no para una relación seria._

 _Ukyo habrá durado mucho tiempo sin tocar una mujer, y por ello, al ser "coqueteado" por sus acciones, lo primero que vino a su mente en domarla._

 _Asentí al haber pensado eso… sí, eso era, Ukyo no la ve de esa manera, el me ama y yo lo ama a él._

 _Estando ya convencida y por fin aclarado sus pensamientos, decidió de una vez bajar para ir a la cocina y ayudar a su hermano a preparar la cena._

 **[Pov Ukyo]**

 _Estando ya en la cocina y estar preparado para prepararla, espere unos minutos a Ema._

 _Antes de que ella viniera, Hikaru se acerco a mí y sonrío._

 **Hikaru:** -"Entonces… ¿paso algo entre Imouto-san y tú? Lo pregunto porque… al ver ese bulto me imagino que no te contuviste y…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¡Cállate! No vuelvas a preguntar algo parecido nunca"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Oh~ Quería saber si mi hermano mayor la había pasado bien, eso es todo"-

 _Fruncí el ceño al escuchar sus palabras._

 _Contuve mi enojo y suspire cuando se fue._

 _Ema llego, me alegre en ese momento, Ema realmente me había perdonado._

 **Ema:** -"¿Qué haremos para la cena, Ukyo-san?"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Te gustaría hacer algo en especial?"-

 **Ema:** -"Mmmm…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Entonces?"- _***Lo dice en un tono muy amable***_

 **Ema:** -"Podría ser… ¿Curry y hamburguesas?"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Perfecto, comencemos de una vez"-

 **Ema:** -"Muy bien"-

 _Habíamos vuelto a como era antes, una relación entre hermanos._

 _Disfruto mucho el tiempo a su lado, y debo de admitir, gracias a esa "obligación" que tengo en casa, conozco de Ema más que los demás._

 _La cena termino, y todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones._

 _Ema se quedo para ayudarme._

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Cómo les fue en el evento? Escuche a mis hermanos muy emocionados por ello"-

 **Ema:** -"Fue muy divertido, atendimos a los invitados, y cuando llegaron los chicos, platicamos un poco y reíamos un poco al ver la reacciones de Yusuke"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Me hubiese gustado haber ido"-

 **Ema:** -"A mí también…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Eh?"-

 **Ema:** -"D-Digo… si hubiese estado toda la familia, hubiera sido más divertido"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Hace mucho que nosotros no tenemos un momento familiar donde estamos todos juntos…"-

 **Ema:** -"¿Y por qué no hacemos un viaje? Se acerca las vacaciones de verano y podemos aprovechar para viajar a la playa o algún lugar adecuado para esas fechas"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Muy buena idea, le comentaré esto a Masaomi-niisan y preparemos todo para ese viaje… nos has dado una buena idea… gracias"-

 **Ema:** -"Yo sólo quiero ver a la familia unida"- _***Sonríe***_

 _Paso el tiempo y todo estaba preparado para el viaje familiar, toda la familia iría a ese viaje, así que no sería en vano hacer ese viaje._

 _Cuando terminaron de instalarse y ponerse un traje de baño, todos tomaron el camino para ir al mar._

 _No había visto a Ema, por ello, desconozco lo que lleva puesto._

 _La mayoría de mis hermanos jugaban en la arena o en mar; yo decidí estar sentado debajo de una sombrilla para cubrirme de los rayos tan fuertes del sol, aproveche un poco el momento de tranquilidad para leer un poco._

 **?:** -"¿Ukyo-san no se divertirá con los demás?"-

 _Voltee al escuchar su voz._

 _Estaba maravillado por verla de esa manera._

 _Usaba un bikini blanco con puntitos negros que trataba de ocultar con una sudadera._

 _Su cabello estaba recogido de la misma manera de siempre._

 **Ukyo:** -"Y-Yo…"-

 **Ema:** -"¿Le gustaría nadar un poco conmigo, Ukyo-san?"-

 _Ema me tendió la mano._

 _No dude dos veces y la estreche._

 _Me guio el camino hacia el mar sin dejar de soltar mi mano._

 _No nos importo las miradas de mis hermanos; algunos de ellos se enfadaron al vernos de esa manera "tan cariñosa", era como si una novia "arrastrara" a su novio para ir a un lugar en especial._

 **Ukyo:** -"De casualidad, ¿sabes nadar?"-

 _Ema negó con su cabeza._

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Te gustaría aprender?"-

 _Ema asintió._

 **Ukyo:** -"Esta bien"- _***Sonríe***_

 _Le enseñe a Ema como nada paso a paso._

 _En un principio tuvimos complicaciones, al final, tuvimos éxito y ahora ella nadaba por si misma sin que le tomara sus manos._

 _Cuando tomaba sus manos, un rubor posaba en sus mejillas; Ema estaba muy apenada, y eso me conmovía._

 _Mis pensamientos de "hacerla mía" fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, y ahora, deseaba protegerla siempre._

 _O eso pensaba antes de que Ema entrara a mi habitación en la noche y se acostara a un lado mío._

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Ema? ¿Qué haces aquí?"-

 _-No deseas ser tocada-_

 _-Pero tú siempre vienes a mí con esa intención-_

 _-Me has confundido bastante-_

 _-Ya no se qué hacer-_

 _-Si domarte, o simplemente quererte-_

* * *

 _ **¡Aquí se termina capítulo!**_

 _ **Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!~  
Pueden dejar sus comentarios de que les pareció el capitulo… son muy importantes para mí.**_

 _ **¡Nos veremos pronto!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Este es el cuarto capítulo de mi Fanfic: A sex therapy.**_

 _ **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**_

 **(BroCon no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia)**

 **[Este Fanfic tendrá en algunas ocasiones contenido Lemon, por ello, se debe tomar mucha discreción ante los menores de edad y las personas que son sensibles a este género]**

* * *

 _-Demuéstrame lo que en verdad sientes-_

 _-Corresponderé a tus sentimientos y haré crecer ese amor que me tienes-_

 _-No debes tener miedo-_

 _-Ahora, es turno de confesarte-_

 **Capítulo 4.- Comienzo del placer.**

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _El momento a tu lado se fue demasiado rápido, sin darnos cuenta, ya estaba anocheciendo y debíamos regresar pronto a la casa de verano para preparar la cena._

 _No me había divertido tanto como hoy; me gustaría que estos días se repitieran y fuesen eternos… estando a tu lado, todos mis días serían especiales._

 _Terminando de preparar la cena y todos mis hermanos estaban en el comedor, comenzamos a servirles, notando una mirada algo seria al seguir viéndonos juntos._

 _Y aun más con seriedad cuando nos sentamos juntos y platicamos durante la cena._

 _Las únicas voces audibles en el comedor, era las nuestras, nadie más se atrevía a decir una palabra._

 _Al darnos cuenta de la incomodidad de los demás, decidimos terminar nuestra conversación y dedicarnos a terminar de cenar._

 **Masaomi:** -"Entonces… ¿se divirtieron todos?"-

 _Masaomi-niisan se veía forzado al preguntar algo para acabar con este silencio._

 **Futo:** -"Si con diversión te refieres al momento a solas de Baka-oneesan y Kyo-nii… vaya que si me divertí mucho"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿A qué te refieres, Futo?"-

 **Futo:** -"¿Acaso no es obvio? Tienen una relación y no se atreven a decirla"-

 **Ema:** -"U-Ukyo-san y yo… no tenemos una relación… s-solo me estaba enseñando como nadar, eso es todo"-

 **Tsubaki:** -"Esa tal vez haya sido tu intención, pero la de Kyo-nii… no lo creo"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Si quieren decirme alguna queja mía, sería un buen momento para decirla"-

 **Wataru:** -"¡Kyo-tan es tan injusto! ¡Quieres a Onee-chan para ti solo!"-

 **Masaomi:** -"¡W-Wataru!"-

 **Azusa:** -"Es verdad, eres el que más ha convivido con Ema desde su llegada"-

 **Ukyo:** -"…"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Kyo-nii es taaan tramposo~ Conquistando a Imouto-san con cosas de adultos~"-

 **Yusuke:** -"¿C-Cosas de adultos? ¿C-Cómo es eso?"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Cuando seas más grande, lo sabrás"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¡Suficiente!"-

 _Di un fuerte golpe a la mesa moviendo mis cubiertos y derramando mi bebida._

 _Desde un principio, tal vez la he "conquistado" con algunas acciones no propias de mí, pero Ema no "se fijo en mí" por eso, a Ema le gusto por otras razones._

 _Además, nos estaban juzgando sin saber nada en absoluto; una forma muy indebida de admitir estar celosos._

 **Ukyo:** -"Comprendo muy bien sus razones por las cuales me hablan de esa manera, pero soy su hermano mayor y deberían hablarme correctamente… dando a conocer su enojo de esa forma es tan impropio… no quiero escucharlos más, permiso"-

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san…"-

 _Me levante de la silla y fui directamente a mi habitación._

 _No quería comenzar con una discusión, menos, cuando por fin todos estamos juntos "disfrutando" de unas vacaciones._

 _ **[Narrador]**_

 _Después de la retirada del rubio, el comedor, de nuevo, estaba en silencio._

 _La persona que rompí aquel silencio fue la castaña para defender a su amado._

 **Ema:** -"No esperaba eso de ustedes… en verdad me han decepcionado"-

 **Wataru:** -"Onee-chan…"-

 **Ema:** -"Cegados por los celos, han dicho palabras muy crueles hacia su hermano mayor… Ukyo-san siempre está al pendiente de todos nosotros, ¿y así es como le pagan? ¿Tratándolo de la peor manera? Ukyo-san sólo es amable conmigo, y si tuviese que elegir ahora mismo, elegiría a Ukyo-san… es el único que ha comprendido todo de mí, mientras tanto ustedes, piensan simplemente en sí mismos sin tomar en cuenta lo que siento… permiso"-

 _La castaña, al igual que Ukyo, se levanto de su asiento y fue "directamente" hacia su habitación._

 _Los hermanos Asahina no se esperaban esa actitud de su hermana, defender de esa manera a su hermano Ukyo, daba a conocer los sentimientos de ésta._

 **Masaomi:** -"Chicos, no fue correcto hablarle de esa manera a Ukyo"-

 **Louis:** -"Si Chii-chan ama a Ukyo-niisan… entonces… debemos respetar su decisión y alegrarnos, ya que por fin Chii-chan será feliz con alguno de nosotros"-

 **Iori:** -"En lugar de eso, demostraron lo peor y trataron de evitar una relación entre Ukyo-niisan y Ema… deberían disculparse"-

 _Nadie se atrevió a decir algo más._

 _Dejaron sus platos en la cocina y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos._

 _ **[Fin del Flashback]**_

 _ **[Pov Ukyo]**_

 _Acabando de acomodar algunas cosas, decidí dormir._

 _El día había empezado bien, pero luego, termino muy mal._

 _No sabía si en verdad ese día fue el mejor de todos o el peor._

 _Recordaba el momento con Ema y también el de la discusión._

 _ **-Suspiro-**_

 _Su vida seguiría con el mismo rumbo; amando a una persona no indicada o no poder ser feliz con la persona indicada… eso en verdad era lamentable._

 _Cerrando sus ojos para dormir, escucho la puerta de su habitación abriéndose poco a poco._

 _Estaba oscuro, y no visualizaba del todo bien quién era._

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Quién es?"-

 _No obtuve respuestas; se escucho el cerrar de la puerta._

 _Ahora menos podría saber quién era esa persona._

 _Un peso extra se había puesto encima de mí… es cuando me di cuenta… era Ema._

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Ema? ¿Qué haces aquí?"-

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san me ha descubierto"-

 _Su voz se escuchaba muy suave, era como un susurro._

 **Ema:** -"M-Me gustaría dormir a lado de Ukyo-san"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿E-Estas segura? Hace un momento todos han…"-

 **Ema:** -"Ya no importa, ya he dado a conocer mi decisión… ya no tendremos ningún inconveniente"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Inconveniente?"-

 **Ema:** -"…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Ema?"-

 **Ema:** -"Cederé a todos sus deseos, Ukyo-san"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Eh?"-

 **Ema:** -"Aceptaré sus caricias y lo besos que desea darme"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Te siente bien?"-

 **Ema:** -"Lo suficiente bien para darme cuenta de lo que deseo hacer de ahora en adelante con Ukyo-san"-

 _¿Estaba dispuesta a entregarse a mí… para corresponder sus sentimientos?_

 _Ema beso mis labios con delicadeza._

 _Caí rendido ante sus encantos._

 _Rodee mis brazos a su pequeño cuerpo; deseaba tenerlo más cerca y sentir su calor._

 _Su cuerpo se estremecía al rozar mis manos en su cuerpo._

 _¿Esto era un sueño u otra de mis fantasías?_

 _No lo sé._

 _Pero no quiero que pare._

 _Adentradnos más hacia el placer, aquellos besos fueron más apasionados y no teníamos pena al tocar alguna parte del cuerpo con firmeza._

 _Probando posesivamente tus labios, escuchaba algunos gemidos que tratabas de callarlos, aunque era inevitable para ti ocultarlos._

 _Ya era tan adicto a tus besos, por eso, no dejaba de besarte con pasión._

 _Al separar nuestros labios, solo por un instante, volvíamos a unirlos para seguir probándonos._

 _Tus manos eran muy cálidas, y discretamente bajaban por mi pecho hasta llegar ahí abajo, donde una erección deseaba salir pero por aquel pantalón no salía su gran longitud._

 _Este acto de caricias y besos no terminaría hasta consolidar nuestra unión._

 _O mejor dicho, cuando "esa semilla" este en tu interior._

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san…"-

 _Nuestros jadeos empezaban a crear "una melodía", una erótica y apasionada melodía._

 _El latir de nuestros corazones empezó a sincronizarse._

 _Pronto seríamos uno._

 _-El sabor de tu piel ha deleitado mi paladar-_

 _-Me preguntaba hasta donde podría saborear tu cuerpo-_

 _-Y si me permitirías probarte por completo-_

 _-Si tu respuesta era positiva-_

 _-Desde ese momento-_

 _-Sería adicto a probar tu cuerpo siempre-_

* * *

 _ **¡Aquí se termina capítulo!**_

 _ **Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!~  
Pueden dejar sus comentarios de que les pareció el capitulo… son muy importantes para mí.**_

 _ **¡Nos veremos pronto!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Es¡Hola!**_

 _ **Este es el quinto capítulo de mi Fanfic: A sex therapy.**_

 _ **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**_

 **(BroCon no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia)**

 **[Este Fanfic tendrá en algunas ocasiones contenido Lemon, por ello, se debe tomar mucha discreción ante los menores de edad y las personas que son sensibles a este género]**

* * *

 _-Me adentraré a lo más profundo de tu ser-_

 _-Y, sin que te des cuenta-_

 _-Te harás adicta a mí-_

 _-"No debes avergonzarte"-_

 _-"Si tú me deseas… sólo debes decirlo"-_

 **Capítulo 5.- Unión.**

 **Ema:** -"U-Ukyo…-san"-

 _La dulce voz de Ema ya no era la misma, ahora, sólo salía de su boca alaridos "reprimidos" por la gran urgencia de ser más complacida._

 _En verdad quería escuchar esos quejidos, pero por estar en la casa de verano, los demás podrían escuchar nuestro "momento intimo", y eso, sería realmente incomodo._

 _Ema trataba de decir algo, aunque se le veía insegura al dar a conocer su petición._

 **Ukyo:** -"¿S-Sucede algo… Ema?"-

 **Ema:** -"Y-Yo…"-

 _Puse una de mis manos en su mejilla, acariciando con delicadeza para calmarla un poco._

 _Era verdad su deseo de ser amada, pero en su mirada mostraba miedo, tal vez, no estaría del todo segura seguir con esto._

 **Ukyo:** -"Si no deseas continuar…"-

 **Ema:** -"¡N-No es eso!"-

 _Me había equivocado._

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Entonces? Si tienes algo que decirme, dilo, no te avergüences"-

 **Ema:** -"M-Me gustaría que Ukyo-san… me tocara… un poco más"-

 _Reí un poco al notar su pena._

 _Si eso deseaba, yo se lo cumpliría._

 **Ukyo:** -"Esta bien"-

 _Moví a Ema para dejarla debajo de mí._

 _Ahora, yo estaba encima de ella._

 _Sostuve sus muñecas y las apreté en la cama._

 _Me acerque a tu cuello y comencé a darle pequeños besos; moviste tu cabeza hacia un lado mientras tus piernas se cruzaban en mi cintura._

 **Ukyo:** -"Deja esa timidez a un lado, y da a conocer el éxtasis de tu interior"-

 _Desabotone tu camisa y empecé a lamer alrededor de sus pechos._

 _Todavía faltaba quitar el sujetador, tu short y pantaletas._

 _Esto apenas estaba comenzando._

 _Mis manos ya no sujetaban tus muñecas, ahora, trataban de desabrochar aquel sujetador; esto tomo tiempo, es algo normal tardarse un poco._

 _Lo deje en el suelo, y ahora, comenzaría a quitarte lo faltante._

 _Dejándote sin ninguna prenda en tu cuerpo, mis ojos veían todo tu cuerpo… no tendrás un gran cuerpo de una mujer adulta, y eso es obvio por ser menor de edad._

 _Con lentitud, me quitabas la ropa que tenía puesta; mientras lo hacías, dabas ligeros besos, haciéndome estremecer con el toque de tus labios._

 _Me emocionaba y me excitaba también, al ser el primero en quitarte aquella pureza._

 _Esta pasión que nos une inundaba en esta habitación._

 _Esto era un sueño hecho realidad._

 _Tanto tiempo ocultando estos deseos, y esta noche, los haría realidad._

 _Tu cuerpo era muy frágil, y empezaba a temer en llegar a "romperte", así que sería delicado la primera vez… sólo la primera vez._

" _Esta tortura" de seguir soportando la necesidad de estar dentro de ti me estaba agobiando._

 _Estaba listo, pero necesitaba escuchar tu confirmación para adentrarme en ti._

 **Ukyo:** -"Ema… ¿estás lista?"-

 _Asentiste._

 _En tu parte intima ya estaba húmeda, tus piernas jalaban mi cuerpo con la intención de estar más cerca de ti y de una vez empezar._

 _Antes de introducir mi miembro, bese tus labios con delicadeza._

 _Estoy dispuesto en hacer mía y tenerte siempre a mi lado._

 _Sin importante los celos de mis hermanos, seguiría adelante._

 _La intimidad de Ema rozaba "mi hombría", te movías de abajo hacia arribo; mi miembro se hacía "cada vez más duro" al estar tan cerca de adentrarme a ti._

 _Tome tu cadera, y lentamente, introduje mi intimidad, y después, daba leves estocadas mientras susurraba tu nombre._

 **Ema:** -"Kgghhh"-

 _La primera vez para una mujer, casi siempre duele, por ello, decidí empezar lento._

 _Tus caderas se movían al mismo ritmo de mis embestidas._

 _Primero dabas pequeños gemidos, luego, decías mi nombre, y al final, tus gritos resonaban en toda la habitación._

 _Me esforzaba para profundizar más mis estocadas para escuchar un poco más tus jadeos._

 _La cama rechinaba con nuestros movimientos sincronizados._

 _Nuestras respiraciones se entrecortaban, era como si nos quedáramos sin aire._

 _Te aferraste a mí como si tu vida dependiera de mí; no me soltarías hasta terminar._

 _Mi respiración se tornaba pesada, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, por ello, mis embestidas aumentaban aun más y la velocidad de éstas crecía._

 _Tus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda; el día siguiente tendría algunos rasguños en mi espalda, no me importaría, eso sería "una marca" de nuestra culminación de la noche anterior._

 **Ema:** -"U-kyo-san… ahh…"-

 _También estabas en tu límite… terminaríamos juntos._

 _Entrelazamos nuestros dedos antes de terminar._

 _Una última estocada, que fue la más profunda, introdujo "una semilla" en tu interior._

 _No era del todo bueno, tal vez ocurriría "algo inesperado", pero si eso no sucedía, tendrían más cuidado la próxima vez._

 **-"Mmm… ahhh… AGHHH"-**

 _Nuestros gemidos se sincronizaron, también nos habíamos corrido juntos._

 _Te contrajiste al sentir aquel líquido._

 _Caí encima de tuyo y sentí tu respiración en mi cuello._

 _Aun no creía esto._

 _Intentaba incorporarme, trataba de regular mi respiración._

 _Ambos estábamos agotados._

 _Se habían entregado mutuamente, y esa entrega, sería el inicio de una relación._

 _Una relación, en la cual, tendrán "mucha diversión" al intentar diferentes tácticas de "unir sus cuerpos"._

 _Levantando un poco mi cuerpo, note que te habías quedado dormida._

 _Te veías tan linda._

 _Bese tu frente y me recosté a un lado tuyo._

 _Tome la sabana y tape nuestros cuerpos desnudos._

 _Abracé tu cuerpo, y en ese mismo instante, quede "rendido entre los brazos de Morfeo"._

 _-Esto es sólo el comienzo-_

 _-Te "daré clases" para hacerte una experta en satisfacerme-_

 _ **-"¿Deseas continuar?"-**_

 _-Estoy seguro que seguirás "en este juego"-_

 _-Ya que si entraste a este juego, ya no podrás salir de él tan fácilmente-_

* * *

 _ **¡Aquí se termina capítulo!**_

 _ **Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**_

 _ **En verdad lamento el gran atraso, en realidad, iba actualizar ayer, pero mi hermano mayor "estuvo acosando" la pantalla de mi ordenador, y eso me hizo sentir muy incómoda y decidí dejarlo a medias.**_

 _ **También lamento si es muy corto, pero todas las "grandes ideas" que tenía ayer, desaparecieron… trataré de mejorar la próxima vez.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!~  
Pueden dejar sus comentarios de que les pareció el capitulo… son muy importantes para mí.**_

 _ **¡Nos veremos pronto!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Este es el sexto capítulo de mi Fanfic: A sex therapy.**_

 _ **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**_

 **(BroCon no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia)**

 **[Este Fanfic tendrá en algunas ocasiones contenido Lemon, por ello, se debe tomar mucha discreción ante los menores de edad y las personas que son sensibles a este género]**

* * *

 _-En verdad amo estar a tu lado-_

 _-Ver esa sonrisa radiante que ilumina mis días-_

 _-Hace que seas la única razón de mí existir-_

 _-Si un día te alejas-_

 _-Mi mundo caería en pedazos-_

 **Capítulo 6.- Posesión.**

 _Desperté por la luz de la ventana de mi habitación._

 _Suspirando por el cansancio, sentí algo que se movía en mi cama._

 _Ema todavía seguía en mis brazos y dormía plácidamente._

 _Sonreí al verla de esa manera, sabía muy bien que ella, al igual que yo, estaría agotada por lo de anoche._

 _Esa noche mágica nunca lo olvidaría, y siempre estaría en mis recuerdos más preciados._

 **Ukyo:** -"En verdad me has hecho muy feliz, no sé como agradecerte la forma en la cual me demuestras tu amor…"-

 _Tal vez no escuche mis palabras por seguir dormida, pero no pude evitarle decirle algunas palabras que no acostumbro decir; verte de esta manera, me era imposible no decir lo que sentía en ese momento._

 **Ukyo:** -"Tenerte entre mis brazos me hace sentir que tu siempre estarás a mi lado, sin impórtanos los comentarios de los demás, estaremos juntos y así permaneceremos siempre… de ahora en adelante, mi cariño de hermano mayor ahora será de un hombre que te ame… todo este tiempo te he amado, ocultado muy bien mis sentimientos, y llegaste a mí para cumplir uno de mis grandes deseos… ser el único hombre que pueda amarte…"-

 _Moviste un poco tu cuerpo; mis palabras te estaban despertando, es por eso que decidí guardar silencio y esperar el momento en que despiertes y darte los buenos días de una manera "especial"._

 **Ema:** -"¿U-Ukyo-san?"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Al fin te has despertado… buenos días"-

 **Ema:** -"Ah~"-

 _Te sonrojaste al tenerte todavía en mis brazos, además, seguíamos desnudos… cubriste tu pecho con tus brazos y bajaste la mirada._

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Sucede algo?"-

 **Ema:** -"N-No es nada… sólo…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Te sientes incomoda?"-

 **Ema:** -"N-No…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Entonces… permanezcamos más tiempo así… todavía es muy temprano para preparar el desayuno, debemos disfrutar un poco más nuestro tiempo a solas… a pesar de conocer tu decisión, no hemos dado a conocer nuestra relación, así que los demás seguirán tratando de conquistar tu corazón…"-

 **Ema:** -"Y-Yo… sólo amaré a Ukyo-san"-

 _La abrace con más fuerza al escuchar sus palabras._

 **Ukyo:** -"Lo sé… te amo"-

 _Bese sus labios con delicadeza._

 _Terminando aquel beso, nos levantamos y arreglamos para preparar el desayuno… pero primero, debíamos ser cuidadosos, nadie de mis hermanos sabía que Ema había estado en mi habitación toda la noche, y menos lo que sucedió, por eso, salí primero por si alguno de ellos estaba en el pasillo… no había nadie… Ema salió y fuimos juntos a la cocina._

 _Como era de esperarse, nadie estaba en la cocina… todavía seguiríamos solos._

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Si?"-

 **Ema:** -"Olvidamos comprar víveres para el desayuno de hoy"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿En verdad?"-

 _Revisando el refrigerador, era verdad lo que había comentado Ema._

 _Nos divertimos mucho en la tarde y más en la noche que olvidamos comprar los víveres para el desayuno._

 **Ema:** -"Ahora, ¿qué haremos?"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Tendré que ir a comprar los ingredientes en algún supermercado…"-

 **Ema:** -"¿Lo acompaño?"-

 **Ukyo:** -"No es necesario, prefiero que descanses un poco más… te vez agotada"-

 _Acaricie su cabeza mientras le sonreía._

 **Ukyo:** -"No sería bueno detener un momento intimo por el cansancio, ¿no te parece?"- _***Ríe***_

 **Ema:** -"U-Ukyo-san…"-

 _La tome de la cintura y la acerque a mi cuerpo._

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san… alguien nos podría ver…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Y eso sería algo malo?"-

 **Ema:** -"N-No lo sé…"-

 _Reí ante su nerviosismo._

 **Ukyo:** -"Te daré libertad por esta vez…~"-

 _Solté a Ema para luego besar su mejilla._

 _Me despedí de ella y apresure el paso para no tardar demasiado en las compras._

 _Llegando al primer supermercado que encontré, tome los ingredientes para el desayuno, pague por ellos y estaba decidido a llegar a casa pronto._

 _Entrando a la casa de verano, corrí para llegar a la cocina, para encontrarme a Ema arrinconada por algunos de mis hermanos._

 **-"Entonces… al final decidiste por Kyo-nii, ¿no es así?"-**

-"T-Tsubaki-san…"-

 **-"Nos gustaría escuchar tu respuesta a nuestra pregunta"-**

-"N-Natsume-san…"-

 **-"Nuestro amor no desaparecerá aunque tu ames a alguien más"-**

-"A-Azusa-san…"-

 **-"Estamos decididos a conquistarte"-**

 _Tsubaki fue el primero en dar "el primer paso" dándole un beso a la fuerza._

 _Ema trataba de alejarse de Tsubaki, pero le era imposible._

 _Solté las bolsas con los víveres y me acerque a los trillizos para después alejarlos de Ema._

 **Ukyo:** -"¡Aléjense de Ema!"-

 **Azusa:** -"Kyo-nii"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Gracias a sus acciones, ahora siento no conocerlos en lo absoluto, a pesar de ser mis hermanos… ¿en verdad creen que de esa manera Ema aceptara sus sentimientos?"-

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san… no es necesario hablarles de esa manera…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Es necesario, no permitiré este tipo de acciones ante tu persona… mereces el respeto de todos nosotros, y más, cuando ya tienes a alguien a quien amar"-

 **Natsume:** -"Lo siento… en verdad"-

 **Azusa:** -"Lo siento"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Tsubaki"-

 **Tsubaki:** -"… Lo siento"-

 _Los tres se retiraron de la cocina._

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Estás bien?"-

 **Ema:** -"Si, gracias Ukyo-san"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Además del beso… ¿qué más te hicieron?"-

 _La vestimenta de Ema estaba algo desarreglada._

 **Ema:** -"Solo eso…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿En verdad?"-

 **Ema:** -"Si"-

 _Tome con fuerza los hombros de Ema._

 **Ukyo:** -"Mientes"-

 **-Narrador-**

 _Ukyo acortó la poca distancia entre ambos, acerco sus labios a los labios de Ema, besándola como si fuese el último beso que se darían._

 _Aquel beso apasionado fue muy largo, y termino cuando necesitaban con urgencia aire._

 _Ukyo no besaba sin motivo alguno, y éste beso fue por los celos que tenía en ese momento._

 _Él es muy celoso, y eso ya se ha demostrado con anterioridad cuando la toma a la fuerza por una simple razón… estaba hablando sobre uno de sus hermanos en lugar de ayudarle a salir de su enojo por la visita inesperada de su ex_ - _novia en su trabajo._

 _Ahora que Ema es su pareja, no permitirá que alguno de sus hermanos la toque._

 _Miró a Ema para luego besarla de nuevo._

 _Sus labios se movían con intensidad y pasión, recorría la comisura de sus labios con su lengua, invadiendo la cavidad de la castaña con mucha autoridad._

 _Ukyo es muy educado, pero había unas ocasiones en las cuales esa educación se perdía por completo._

 _Ukyo la deseaba, y eso ya se conocía._

 _Quería hacerla suya de nuevo en ese momento._

 _¿Sería correcto hacerle el amor sólo por los celos que tenía en ese instante?_

 _-Perdóname si me apodero de tus labios a cada instante-_

 _-Me aprovecho de ti y eso tal vez te haga daño-_

 _-Pero, ¿cómo evitar no besarte?-_

 _-Si los demás desean lo mismo que estoy haciendo sin nuestro permiso-_

* * *

 _ **¡Aquí se termina capítulo!**_

 _ **Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**_

 _ **En verdad, lamento mucho este gran atraso… y de una vez aclare que tal vez me tarde aún más actualizar estas dos semanas… en verdad, perdónenme…**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!~  
Pueden dejar sus comentarios de que les pareció el capitulo… son muy importantes para mí.**_

 _ **¡Nos veremos pronto!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Este es el séptimo capítulo de mi Fanfic: A sex therapy.**_

 _ **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**_

 **(BroCon no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia)**

 **[Este Fanfic tendrá en algunas ocasiones contenido Lemon, por ello, se debe tomar mucha discreción ante los menores de edad y las personas que son sensibles a este género]**

* * *

 _ **-¿De qué manera entenderás las razones por la cuales no debes estar con nadie más?-**_

 _ **-Yo soy el único que puede probar tus labios y tocar tu piel-**_

 _ **-El único que puede hacerte caer en un extraordinario éxtasis de placer-**_

 _ **-Mi calma se ha ido-**_

 _ **-Ahora sólo siento desesperación de llevarte lejos y hacerte mía varias veces para demostrarte lo que siento por ti-**_

 **Capítulo 7.- Sentimientos.**

 **[Pov Ukyo]**

 _De nuevo, me había cegado por el placer y los celos en ese momento._

 _Te besaba con pasión y no escuchaba tus palabras._

 _Te deseo tanto, pero, ¿será correcto seguir con esta relación?_

 _Perderte me haría una persona miserable, eso es seguro; aunque hacerte daño me haría un hombre despreciable._

 _Este amor mutuo nos estaba dañando._

 _En lugar de mostrar, o mejor dicho, tener una relación sana, está relación nos causa dolor._

 _Al darme cuenta de esta terrible realidad, deje de besarte, y di algunos pasos hacia atrás._

 _Te sorprendiste al cortar aquel beso repentinamente._

 **Ukyo:** -"… Lo siento"-

 **Ema:** -"¿U-Ukyo-san… sucede algo?"-

 **Ukyo:** -"… Lo siento"-

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san me está preocupando…"-

 _Ema poso una mano en una de mi mejilla derecha._

 **Ema:** -"¿Por qué pide disculpas?"-

 **Ukyo:** -"…"-

 **Ema:** -"La que debería disculparse soy yo por no haberme defendido… en verdad lamento que Ukyo-san haya visto esta escena, le prometo que no volverá a repetirse"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Ema…"-

 **Ema:** -"Tal vez Ukyo-san no evito algunas acciones de sus hermanos menores, pero debo agradecerle por defenderme en el momento que me vio en peligro"-

 _No… no estaba serio por esa razón._

 _Si tan no hubiese demostrado mis sentimientos… sin tan sólo no me hubiese enamorado de ti… todos estos momentos horribles no te causarían daño como lo están haciendo en estos momentos._

 _Soy un hombre egoísta._

 _Pensaba en las formas de hacerte mía en lugar de pensar cómo hacerte feliz, en cómo apoyarte cuando tuvieses un problema... en cómo amarte._

 **Ukyo:** -"¿En verdad me amas demasiado para seguir con esta relación?"-

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Por favor, responde a mi pregunta"-

 **Ema:** -"Yo amo a Ukyo-san… sin importarme que tal vez nuestro futuro sea lamentable y tengamos muchos problemas, yo seguiré a su lado"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Estás segura?"-

 **Ema:** -"Muy segura… porque, como dije antes, amo a Ukyo-san"-

 _La inseguridad y el temor iban desvaneciéndose._

 _Poco a poco, un sentimiento cálido inundaba mi corazón, al escuchar sus palabras, me hacía muy feliz._

 _Es extraño, desde tu llegada, todo lo que veo es más brillante al recordarte._

 _Tú eres esa persona indicada que he estado buscando por tanto tiempo._

 _Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas._

 _¿Es acaso amor verdadero lo que siento por ti?_

 _¿Mi amor por ti es demasiado apasionado que gracias a ello me siento así?_

 _No era bueno hablando de mis sentimientos; mis acciones son las encargadas de mostrarlas sin decir palabra alguna._

 _Adivinaste lo que estaba pensando, sonreíste mientras comenzabas a seguir mi llanto._

 **Ema:** -"Si Ukyo-san, eso es amor verdadero… un amor que no es necesario decir palabras para dar a conocer sus sentimientos… no es del todo importante escuchar aquel "discurso" donde explicas las razones por las cuales estas enamorado, lo importante es como lo demuestras"-

 _Últimamente, me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante… y es, que la sonrisa de Ema, se vuelve cada vez más radiante y cálida… esas sonrisas, sólo eran para mí, era una forma de agradecer por corresponderle sus sentimientos._

 _Nuestros momentos íntimos ya no serán del todo importantes para mí, ahora, trataré de siempre guardar en mis memorias, aquellos momentos donde veo esa sonrisa tan radiante que hace latir a mi corazón con rapidez._

 _Cuando lleguemos a unir de nuevo nuestros cuerpos, será diferente, no sólo importara la "pasión" de ese instante, si no la manera en la que diremos nuestros nombres y un_ _ **te amo**_ _después de escuchar nuestro nombre._

 _ **-Tu mirada me fascina; siempre me pierdo en ella-**_

 _ **-Amo esa dulzura que siempre emanas-**_

 _ **-Mi existir ya tiene un propósito-**_

 _ **-Y ese propósito-**_

 _ **-Es el de amarte hasta el último día de mi vida-**_

* * *

 _ **¡Aquí se termina capítulo!**_

 _ **Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**_

 _ **En verdad lamento el gran atraso, pero ya que tendré dos semanas de vacaciones, trataré de actualizar más seguido y tratar de hacer capítulos más largos.**_

 _ **Sé que este capítulo es muy corto, pero decidí publicarlo así a dejarlo incompleto y atrasarme más en actualizar… en verdad, lo siento mucho.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!~  
Pueden dejar sus comentarios de que les pareció el capitulo… son muy importantes para mí.**_

 _ **¡Nos veremos pronto!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Este es el octavo capítulo de mi Fanfic: A sex therapy.**_

 _ **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**_

 **(BroCon no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia)**

 **[Este Fanfic tendrá en algunas ocasiones contenido Lemon, por ello, se debe tomar mucha discreción ante los menores de edad y las personas que son sensibles a este género]**

* * *

 _ **-Esta pasión que ha sido guardada por mucho tiempo-**_

 _ **-Ha salido gracias a ti-**_

 _ **-En tus labios encontré las respuestas de mis dudas respecto a tus sentimientos-**_

 _ **-Obteniendo como respuesta-**_

 _ **-Que tú sólo me amas a mí-**_

 **Capítulo 8.- Éxtasis.**

 **?:** -"¿Y para cuándo estará el desayuno? Muero de hambre"-

 _Al escuchar aquella frase, Ema y yo volteamos a ver al mismo tiempo a la persona que estaba atrás de nosotros._

 **Ema:** -"Hikaru-san…"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Ya entendí que se aman y todo… pero ahora, me gustaría desayunar para terminar mi trabajo… los demás tenemos cosas que hacer, ¿saben?"-

 _Fruncí el ceño al escucharlo._

 _Aunque era verdad, nuestra platica había durado más de lo esperado, y ahora, estábamos atrasados en hacer el desayuno._

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Te sientes bien para hacer el desayuno?"-

 _Mire con preocupación a Ema al notarla todavía un poco triste por lo que había ocurrido hace un momento… si necesitaba descansar, la dejaría hacerlo hasta que esté listo el desayuno._

 **Ema:** -"Estoy bien, Ukyo-san… preparemos el desayuno juntos"-

 **Hikaru:** -"¿Acaso fue muy lastimada por mis hermanitos menores?~"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Hikaru… ¿estabas aquí cuando Tsubaki, Azusa y Natsume estaban acosando a Ema?"-

 _Hikaru sonríe con picardía mientras se recarga en la pared y ponía su mano derecha en la cintura._

 **Hikaru:** -"Esa escena fue muy interesante… me servirá mucho para mi libro"-

 _Enserio que Hikaru no tenía límites._

 _Deseaba ponerlo en su lugar y darle un buen castigo por su insolencia._

 **Hikaru:** -"¡Pero no pongas esa cara tan fea, Kyo-nii!~ Si mis celosos hermanitos se propasaban más de la cuanta con Imouto-san, hubiese intervenido… aunque Kyo-nii se me adelanto"-

 _Hikaru toma las situaciones serias ha juego, y eso realmente me molestaba._

 _La pared donde estaba Hikaru recargado retumbo al haber puesto una de mis manos con fuerza._

 _Hikaru se había sorprendido por mi acción, para después, sonreír._

 **Ukyo:** -"Si ocurre eso de nuevo, juro que no sólo el culpable que cometa acciones indebidas será castigodo, tu también recibirás un castigo por ser testigo y no hacer nada al respecto… ¿lo has entendido?"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Kyo-nii"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Lo entendiste, sí o no?"-

 **Hikaru:** -"¡Por supuesto que lo entendí, no soy tonto Kyo-nii!~ Los dejare para que hagan el desayuno"-

 _Antes de irse, dio un último vistazo a Ema._

 **Hikaru:** -"Ah~ Imouto-san… gracias, lo que ha sucedido me dio muchas ideas para mi libro~"-

 _Cuando Hikaru se fue, suspire._

 _Mire a Ema y estaba algo confusa._

 **Ukyo: -"** Lo siento Ema, Hikaru algunas veces es…"-

 **Ema:** -"Se como es Hikaru-san, no se preocupe por mí Ukyo-san, tenemos que hacer el desayuno"-

 **[Pasan algunas horas]**

 _Terminando de limpiar los cubiertos de la cena, que por cierto, fue algo incomoda al tener las miradas fijas de los trillizos, lo único que quería en ese momento era llegar a mi habitación y dormir._

 _Mañana sería el día en que deberíamos empacar y regresar a casa._

 _Este viaje, en lugar de obtener hermosos recuerdos en familia, sólo obtuve más conflictos para recordar._

 _Había excepciones como en el momento intimo con Ema._

 _Oh… ese momento… me gustaría tocar y probar de nuevo la piel de Ema, deleitarme de nuevo en ese exquisito sabor…_

 _De sólo imaginarlo…_

 _Negué con mi cabeza al estar pensando cosas así._

 _Nuestra relación debe ir por el camino correcto, ir lento para luego llegar a "situaciones de adultos", aunque yo ya lo era, Ema todavía sigue siendo una menor de edad._

 _Había cometido un crimen al haber tenido una relación sexual con Ema a "su corta edad", aunque haya sido por consentimiento, eso no fue correcto._

 _Golpes morales causaban daños a su postura de abogado._

 _Si alguien llegase a enterarse de sus acciones, tendría muchos problemas._

 _También Ema sería afectada, y eso sería peor._

 **?:** -"Ukyo-san…"-

 _Una Ema dormitada se acercaba a donde yo estaba._

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Ema? Ya es tarde, deberías estar durmiendo"-

 **Ema:** -"Quiero dormir otra vez en la habitación de Ukyo-san"-

 _Trague con fuerza saliva al escucharla._

 _De sólo pensar estar de nuevo con su amada, terminarían de nuevo como la última vez._

 _Viendo su mirada de ruegos, no podía negarle su petición._

 **Ukyo:** -"Esta bien, vamos a mi habitación"-

 _Llegando a mi habitación y dándole paso para que Ema entrase primero, Ema tomo de mi corbata jalándome con un poco de fuerza._

 _Cerré la puerta de golpe mientras le seguía._

 _Caímos al mismo tiempo en mi cama._

 _¿Debería seguirle el juego a Ema?_

 _Hace un momento tenía pleitos morales consigo mismo por lo que había hecho, y ahora todo eso se fue a la borda._

 **[Narrador]**

 _La castaña besa con pasión a su amado, esta batalla por obtener "el control en la cama" apenas estaba comenzando._

 _Con sus pequeñas piernas, está rodea la cintura de Ukyo._

 _El rubio olvido sus pensamientos que había tenido hace unos instantes; enloqueció de deseo, saboreaba cada centímetro de la piel de la castaña como si fuese un dulce._

 _La castaña comenzaba a gemir, y eso hacía que el rubio sacara más al libido que tenía dentro._

 _Éste desabrocho su cinturón, bajo el cierre de su pantalón para luego sacar aquel miembro que ya estaba completamente excitado y listo para introducirlo en la abertura de su amada hermana._

 _Aunque ya había pasando por esto, Ema todavía se avergonzaba al ver al miembro de Ukyo, más, cuando pensaba como seria tocarlo… era grande, y le daba curiosidad tocarlo por lo menos un instante._

 **Ukyo:** -"Puedes tocarme si así lo deseas, tienes mi consentimiento… me produce un gran placer que lo hagas"-

 _Con temor, acaricia suavemente el excitado sexo de su hermano mayor._

 **Ukyo:** -"No temas, es normal que las parejas hagan esto cuando están en este tipo de situaciones"-

 _La castaña ayudo a su amado a despojarse de la ropa de Ukyo; éste también le quitaba la vestimenta de su hermana con mucha rapidez._

 _El rubio besaba y lamia los pechos de la castaña, está, al sentir la punta de la lengua de su hermano mayor, la hacía volverse "loca" y deseaba con urgencia que su amado terminara "con esta tortura" y comenzará a "introducirle amor" a cada momento._

 _Ukyo rueda y pone encima a Ema._

 _Estaba confundida, y no sabía lo que estaba pensando el rubio._

 **Ukyo:** -"No siempre seré el que "haga el amor" en estas situaciones, es hora de que tu aprendas a hacerlo"- _**(Se refiere a que le "haga el amor"… lo siento, no supe explicarlo bien)**_

 _Toma de las caderas a Ema y con una sola embestida, penetra el interior de la joven._

 _Ema comenzó a moverse voluptuosamente sobre el rubio._

 _Permaneciendo por poco tiempo en esa posición, Ukyo se sienta y empieza a besar el cuello de Ema mientras que sus embestidas empiezan a acelerarse._

 _Los choques de sus cuerpos sonaban aun más fuertes._

 _Los gemidos de los amantes no podían ser evitados._

 _Ema "cabalgaba" en la cumbre del más exquisito delirio._

 _Ukyo da una última embestida para dejar una semilla en el interior de Ema._

 _De nuevo, no habían tenido precaución._

 _La castaña se había acomodado en el regazo de Ukyo para descansar un poco._

 _Pero lo que esta no sabía, era que el rubio deseaba más acción, para él, eso no era suficiente._

 **Ukyo:** -"Lo siento, Ema"-

 _Con "fuerza sobrehumana", recarga en la pared a la pequeña joven para consumar de nuevo su amor._

 _ **-En verdad lo siento-**_

 _ **-Pero necesito satisfacer completamente mis deseos-**_

 _ **-¿Estás de acuerdo en que te haga más de una vez el amor en ese mismo momento?-**_

* * *

 _ **¡Aquí se termina capítulo!**_

 _ **Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**_

 _ **No me gusta dar publicidad a mis historias, pero me he dado cuenta que no han pasado por "el nuevo Fanfic" que estoy haciendo.**_

 _ **Si gustan, pueden pasar por mi nuevo proyecto que está en mi cuenta llamado:**_ **Brothers Conflict – One-Shots.**

 _ **No es necesario explicar de qué se trata si su nombre lo dice…**_

 _ **Apenas llevo un One-Shot, pero espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!~  
Pueden dejar sus comentarios de que les pareció el capitulo… son muy importantes para mí.**_

 _ **¡Nos veremos pronto!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Este es el noveno capítulo de mi Fanfic: A sex therapy.**_

 _ **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**_

 **(BroCon no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia)**

 **[Este Fanfic tendrá en algunas ocasiones contenido Lemon, por ello, se debe tomar mucha discreción ante los menores de edad y las personas que son sensibles a este género]**

* * *

 _ **-Gracias a todas estas experiencias-**_

 _ **-Te has convertido de una joven a una mujer-**_

 _ **-Lamento que a "tú corta edad" ya lo seas-**_

 _ **-Pero soy un hombre-**_

 _ **-Y cuando te veo-**_

 _ **-Me haces despertar todos los deseos que he estado conteniendo por mucho tiempo-**_

 **Capítulo 9.- Descubiertos.**

 **[Pov Ukyo]**

 _Teniéndote entre mis brazos y arrinconada en la pared de mi habitación, empecé a besarte con desesperación; mi autocontrol es realmente nulo, deseaba que "nuestras pieles" se unirán de nuevo._

 **Ema:** -"U-Ukyo…-san… nnngh"-

 _Cada vez que mis caderas se aferraban a las tuyas, al compas de cada embestida; tus gemidos resoban más fuerte en la habitación._

 _La punta de los senos de Ema se veía tan dulces… así que decidí probarlo._

 **Ema:** -"¡Ah!~ Ukyo-san… e-este lugar es… pare…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Debería parar? ¿Estás segura de ello?"-

 **Ema:** -"…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Me lo imagine… entonces continuo… decir que pare es demasiado tarde en estos momentos, ¿lo sabes muy bien, verdad?"-

 **Ema:** -"Ah…~"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Permíteme penetrarte más profundo, más que antes…"-

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿No es suficiente? Voy a moverme más rápido para que puedas sentir más esta sensación"-

 **Ema:** -"N-No, no es eso…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Es increíble… te estás apretando alrededor de mí, ¿quieres correrte? Puedes hacerlo en el momento que quieras, sin importar cuantas veces lo hagas, haré que te corras, voy a dejar que sientas varias veces esa sensación"-

 **Ema:** -"Aunque sea muy vergonzoso… yo… ahh… estoy a punto de…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Yo también estoy a punto de venirme…"-

 _Como era costumbre, terminaba siempre dentro de Ema._

 _A pesar de preocuparme por ello, sentía una gran satisfacción hacerlo dentro._

 **Ukyo:** -"Lo siento… de nuevo yo…"-

 **Ema:** -"No se preocupe Ukyo-san, yo también tengo la culpa de haber terminado de esa manera"-

 _Senté a Ema en la cama con delicadeza; tome mi ropa para dormir y comencé a vestirme._

 **Ukyo:** -"No hemos sido para nada cuidadosos…"- _***Suspira***_

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san tal vez no…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿A qué te refieres?"-

 _Ema sólo sonrío._

 _Con esa sonrisa juguetona, entendí._

 **Ukyo:** -"En verdad… por eso me gustas mucho"- _***Sonríe***_

 _Bese sus labios con delicadeza y después de ello, decidimos dormir juntos._

 _La alarma sonó, y despertamos al mismo tiempo Ema y yo._

 **Ema:** -"Buenos días, Ukyo-san"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Buenos días"-

 **Ema:** -"Me gustaría quedarme por más tiempo, pero debo regresar a mi habitación antes que los demás se den cuenta que no dormí en mi habitación…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Tienes razón…"-

 _Ema se levanto, y antes de que diera otro paso más, tome de su brazo y la acosté de nuevo en la cama._

 **Ukyo:** -"Pero… todavía no te he dado permiso de irte…"-

 **Ema:** -"U-Ukyo-san… n-nos descubrirán"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Esta bien, te dejare ir por este momento… pero para la próxima, no te salvaras"- _***Ríe***_

 _Ema sale de la habitación, dejándome solo._

 _Debería aprovechar para arreglar mi maleta; hoy regresaríamos a casa._

 _Terminando de arreglarla, baje a la cocina para preparar el desayuno._

 **Louis:** -"Ukyo-niisan, buenos días"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Ah, buenos días Louis, es extraño verte despierto tan temprano"-

 **Louis:** -"Estoy despierto… porque quería arreglar el cabello… de Chii-chan… pero… no la encontré en su habitación… Juli-san me dijo que no durmió en su habitación"-

 **Ukyo:** -"T-Tal vez ella estaba en el baño… y respecto a la ardilla, se habrá quedado totalmente dormida y no se dio cuenta cuando regreso Ema en su habitación…"-

 _Trataba de permanecer con la misma postura recta y no mostrar que estaba nervioso._

 **Louis:** -"Juli-san me dijo que espero toda la noche a que regresara… Juli-san no son de los que mienten…"-

 **Ukyo:** -…-

 _Escuchando unos pasos cerca de la cocina, observaba a la persona de la cual, estábamos hablando._

 **Ema:** -"Louis-san, buenos días"-

 **Louis:** -"Chii-chan… buenos días… le estaba comentando a Ukyo-niisan… que toque a la puerta de tu habitación y no respondiste… Juli-san me dijo que no habías dormido en tu habitación"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Y yo le comentaba a Louis que eso fue un mal entendido, ¿verdad?"-

 **Ema:** -"P-Por supuesto… J-Juli-san tal vez no escucho cuando llegue a mi habitación"-

 **Wataru:** -"¡Onee-chan está mintiendo!"-

 _No ahora, por favor._

 **Wataru:** -"¡Onee-chan durmió en la habitación de Kyo-tan!"-

 **Ema:** -"¡W-Wataru!"-

 **Wataru:** -"Y antes de dormir, parecen que estuvieron jugando porque escuche mucho ruido en la habitación… ¿A que jugaban, Onee-chan? ¿Me enseñara aquel juego que jugabas con Kyo-tan?"-

 **Kaname:** -"¿A mí también me enseñaras ese juego, Imouto-chan?~"-

 **Louis:** -"Chii-chan… mintió…"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Imouto-san ha cambiado bastante desde que ha estado más tiempo con Kyo-nii… por supuesto, Kyo-nii le enseño a mentir tan bien, es abogado"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Hikaru…"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Entonces… ¿nos explicarán lo que estaban "jugando" anoche?"-

 _Ema y yo nos miramos mutuamente._

 _ **-Caímos tan bajo por el deseo-**_

 _ **-Que alguien más nos descubrió-**_

 _ **-¿Tendremos perdón por nuestra indecencia?-**_

* * *

 _ **¡Aquí se termina capítulo!**_

 _ **Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**_

 _ **De nuevo, daré publicidad al otro proyecto que estoy escribiendo.**_

 _ **Si gustan, pueden pasar por mi nuevo proyecto que está en mi cuenta llamado:**_ **Brothers Conflict – One-Shots.**

 _ **No es necesario explicar de qué se trata si su nombre lo dice…**_

 _ **A pesar de que sólo he escrito dos One-shot, se que serán de su agrado.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!~  
Pueden dejar sus comentarios de que les pareció el capitulo… son muy importantes para mí.**_

 _ **¡Nos veremos pronto!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Este es el decimo capítulo de mi Fanfic: A sex therapy.**_

 _ **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**_

 **(BroCon no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia)**

 **[Este Fanfic tendrá en algunas ocasiones contenido Lemon, por ello, se debe tomar mucha discreción ante los menores de edad y las personas que son sensibles a este género]**

* * *

 _ **-¿Me seguirás amando a pesar de todos los problemas que te he causado?-**_

 _ **-¿Realmente me amas demasiado para dejar todo atrás?-**_

 _ **-¿Por qué yo soy el merecedor de ese amor tan puro y hermoso?-**_

 _ **-Si yo he sido el causante de esas lágrimas que has dejado atrás-**_

 **[Adelanto del capítulo 10]  
Capítulo 10.- Cobardía. (Primera parte)**

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Desde cuándo la cocina se ha convertido en un interrogatorio?

 _Kaname, Hikaru, Louis y Wataru estaban muy interesados en conocer la respuesta "de nuestro juego de anoche"._

 **Hikaru:** -"No es un interrogatorio Kyo-nii, simplemente es una plática entre hermanos, y los hermanos nos contamos todo porque no tenemos secretos entre nosotros, ¿verdad, Imouto-san?"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Independientemente de lo que hagamos cada uno de nosotros, no debería interesarle a los demás, cuando debe de interesarnos es cuando ha sucedido algo grave y que todo la familia debe de intervenir, ¿o acaso siempre les pregunto que estuvieron haciendo en la noche que no llegaron a casa?"-

 **Kaname:** -"Buena jugada, Kyo-nii"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Y si nos permiten, Ema y yo preparemos el desayuno, por favor esperen en el comedor"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Esperemos que no hayan hecho algo que todos nos estamos imaginando, porque eso estaría mal, ¿no es así?... tu deberías conocerlo más que nadie, Kyo-nii"-

 **Ukyo:** -"N-No sé a qué te refieres"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Hmmm~"-

 **Wataru:** -"¡Yo quería conocer el juego que había jugado Onee-chan con Kyo-tan!"-

 **Ema:** -"¡W-Wataru-chan!"-

 _Mientras preparábamos el desayuno, la mirada de Ema estaba algo cabizbaja._

 _Se notaba enseguida su incomodidad y el temor que tenía si se descubriera nuestros momentos íntimos._

 _Hemos sido descuidados, y ahora, más que nunca, deberíamos ser cuidadosos para evitar tener "otro interrogatorio" como el de esta mañana._

 _Esos ojos color chocolate empezaban a brillar; como si unas lagrimas muy pronto empezarían a caer._

 _Pose una mano en tu hombro para darte ánimo y valor para lo que fuese a suceder más adelante._

 **Ukyo:** -"No deberías agobiarte por lo de esta mañana, ya todo ha sido aclarado… no te sientas culpable por lo que ha sucedido, yo soy el responsable de todo esto"-

 **Ema:** -"Pero Ukyo-san… yo fui la que le pidió estar en su habitación…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Y yo fui el inconsciente de aceptarlo a pesar de los problemas que podríamos tener… perdóname"-

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san…"-

 **[Pov Ema]**

 _Ukyo-san siempre trata de protegerme y cargar siempre la culpa de estos problemas._

 _Sin tan sólo dejara de ser tan cobarde y admitir que no sólo Ukyo-san debe ser "el merecedor del castigo" por acciones indecentes; yo también soy culpable por desear caer en la tentación de poder sentir el placer al sentir su cuerpo junto al mío._

 _Desde hace ya mucho tiempo, deseaba sentir la sensación de ser amada y ser tocada por un hombre; cuando llegue a esta residencia, ese hombre que anhelaba en mis fantasías, era Ukyo-san._

 _He rechazado a todas las confesiones de mis hermanos, para esperar esa confesión de amor por parte de Ukyo-san._

 _Y cuando por fin me di cuenta de sus sentimientos, aunque los descubrí de una manera en la cual no me imagine descubrirlos, sentí una gran felicidad descubrir que mis sentimientos por Ukyo-san eran recíprocos._

 _Es extraño, cuando las personas se aman y empiezan una relación, demuestran su amor con palabras dulces, besos sencillos y abrazos cálidos, pero nosotros, pasamos a un nivel muy por encima de ello._

 _No es suficiente para nosotros..._

 _¿Ukyo-san pensará que sólo lo deseo?  
¿Pensará que yo realmente no lo amo y sólo lo utilizo para mis necesidades?_

 _Espero que no sea así._

 _Porque yo en verdad amo a Ukyo-san._

 _Realmente lo amo…_

* * *

 _ **Aquí se termina el adelanto o primera parte del capítulo.**_

 _ **Les pido tantas disculpas por tanta ausencia de mi parte, se que siempre digo esto, pero realmente no me gusta dejar sin actualizar mis Fanfics.**_

 _ **Aclarare de una vez, que la actualización de la segunda parte de este capítulo será dentro de dos semanas, por favor, sean pacientes.**_

 _ **Y de nuevo, pido disculpas por mi ausencia.**_

 _ **Nos veremos luego.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Este es la segunda parte del decimo capítulo de mi Fanfic: A sex therapy.**_

 _ **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**_

 **(BroCon no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia)**

 **[Este Fanfic tendrá en algunas ocasiones contenido Lemon, por ello, se debe tomar mucha discreción ante los menores de edad y las personas que son sensibles a este género]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10.- Cobardía. (Segunda parte)**

 **[Pov Ukyo]**

 _ **¿Estará bien Ema?**_

 _Me encantaría darle un mejor consuelo, pero eso haría que esas sospechas de mis hermanos crecieran aun más._

 _ **¿Será el momento indicado para decirles a todos nuestra relación?**_

 _Aunque, a decir verdad, esto realmente no era una relación formal… ni siquiera le he pedido que sea mi pareja y ya hemos pasado por varios momentos íntimos… que desconsiderado he sido._

 _ **¿Pensará que sólo la estoy utilizando para satisfacer mis necesidades como hombre?**_

 _Y si es así…_ _ **¿también me estará utilizando a mi?**_

 _No._

 _No puedo pensar así de Ema.  
Siempre ha sido buena persona conmigo, y ahora, conociendo sus sentimientos… es imposible que ella tenga esos pensamientos. _

_Realmente soy un hombre terrible al pensar de esa persona._

 _Un hombre como yo, a mi edad, pensar ese tipo de cosas es… ridículo._

 **Ukyo:** -"Ema… me gustaría hablar contigo después del desayuno"-

 **Ema:** -"Esta bien…"-

 _Terminando el desayuno, Ema me acompaño hasta mi habitación.  
Continuaba con esa mirada de preocupación, y no es para menos, el desayuno fue muy incomodo por las miradas de algunos de mis hermanos. _

**Ema:** -"¿De qué quería hablarme, Ukyo-san?"-

 _Me senté a un lado de ella en la cama y estreche mis manos con las de ella con fuerza._

 **Ukyo:** -"Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, y siento… que es el momento de hablar con los demás sobre nuestra… relación"-

 **Ema:** -"¿Está seguro, Ukyo-san?"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Estará mal decir la verdad sobre nuestra relación?"-

 **Ema:** -"No me refiero a eso, sólo… tengo miedo…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿De qué no lo acepten?"-

 _Ema asiente._

 **Ukyo:** -"No deberías temer, porque yo estoy aquí, y seré quien le diga los demás sobre esta relación"-

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"No me gustaría que tuviesen ilusiones contigo y traten de besarte o abrazarte sin tu consentimiento… sabes muy bien que eso nunca lo perdonaría, y les daría un grave castigo…"-

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san, ¿en verdad le gusto mucho?"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Hmmm? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?"-

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san siempre me está protegiendo, sin importarle los problemas que puedo causarle, está a mi lado, apoyándome… no entiendo porque Ukyo-san tiene estos sentimientos por mí, si sólo soy una simple joven…"-

 _La interrumpí.  
No deseaba escuchar más.  
No permitiría que siguiese hablando mal de sí misma por más tiempo. _

_Bese sus labios._

 **Ukyo:** -"Te amo tal como eres, sin importar los defectos que tengas, te amo"-

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"De ahora en adelante, no quiero que me ocultes sobre lo que sientes, si no me dices nada, tendré que besarte para que lo digas… ¿está bien?"-

 **Ema:** -"Ok…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Volviendo un poco al tema anterior, ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo en decirle los demás sobre nosotros?"-

 **Ema:** -"Si Ukyo-san cree que es buena idea decirlo… entonces estoy de acuerdo… sólo que…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Sí?"-

 **Ema:** -"…"-

 **Ukyo:** _*Suspiro*_ -"¿Tendré que besarte para escuchar lo demás?"- _*Ríe*_

 **Ema:** _*Sonrojo*_ -"¡N-No! Q-Quería decir que… nosotros no somos una relación formal, entonces…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Y si hacemos nuestra relación formal?"-

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san, quiere decir…"-

 **Ukyo:** _*Asiente*_

 **Ema:** -"Entonces… por favor, acepte mis sentimientos, Ukyo-san"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Ya lo estoy haciendo…"- _*Ríe*_

 **Ema:** -"Y también… cuide de mi…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Siempre"-

 _ **-Es imposible para mí no demostrar lo que siento-**_

 _ **-Al verte, me haces sentir demasiadas cosas-**_

 _ **-¿Me permites adentrarme a tu corazón?-**_

 _ **-Haré que ese corazón late rápidamente por mí-**_

 _ **-Y también, que siempre estés enamorada de mi-**_

* * *

 _ **Aquí se termina la segunda parte del capítulo diez.**_

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_

 _ **Nos veremos luego.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Este es el decimoprimer capítulo de mi Fanfic: A sex therapy.**_

 _ **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**_

 **(BroCon no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia)**

 **[Este Fanfic tendrá en algunas ocasiones contenido Lemon, por ello, se debe tomar mucha discreción ante los menores de edad y las personas que son sensibles a este género]**

* * *

 _ **-Haré que nuestros corazones se sincronicen para que sea uno solo-**_

 _ **-Esas sonrisas-**_

 _ **-Ese brillo en tus ojos-**_

 _ **-Sólo serán para mí-**_

 _ **-Así que no dejes que alguien más me los arrebate-**_

 **Capítulo 11.- Bañera húmeda.**

 _Terminando nuestra conversación, salimos de la habitación para comprar algunos ingredientes para la comida, tal vez sea muy temprano para ello, pero todos mis hermanos saldrían en la tarde por diferentes actividades, así que la comida tendría que estar temprano._

 _Mientras caminábamos para ir al supermercado, tome la mano de Ema con firmeza.  
Antes me sentía incomodo hacer ese tipo de acciones, pero ahora, me sentía seguro de decirle el mundo, o mejor dicho, presentarle a todos a la persona que amo. _

_Se notaba enseguida un tono colorado en el rostro de Ema, se le veía muy avergonzada; aunque eso no hizo que soltara mi mano, al contrario, la tomo con más fuerza._

 _El tiempo con Ema pasa demasiado rápido, sin darme cuenta, ya habíamos pasado más de dos horas para tomar unos cuantos ingredientes.  
En lugar de buscar lo que necesitábamos para la comida, jugábamos un poco entre los pasillos; tener las miradas de las personas en un principio fue incomodo, debo de admitirlo, pero ver la mirada de Ema, me hizo olvidarme de la vergüenza y continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Regresando a la residencia, llegamos directamente a la cocina.  
Como era de esperarse, no había nadie… teníamos tiempo para nosotros dos solos. _

**Ema:** -"Ukyo-san, antes de empezar a preparar la comida, me gustaría tomar un baño… ¿podría esperarme un momento? Me apresurare para no hacerle perder tiempo"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Te acompaño?"-

 **Ema:** -"U-Ukyo-san"-

 _Reí un poco ante su reacción._

 **Ukyo:** -"Estaba bromando. Por supuesto, te espero… tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, todavía no viene nadie, así que no hay prisa"-

 **Ema:** -"…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Dije algo malo?"-

 **Ema:** -"P-Pensé que lo decía enserio… "-

 _¿En realidad si quería que la acompañara?_

 **Ukyo:** -"En ese caso…"-

 **Ema:** -"¿Umm?"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Si te acompaño?"-

 **Ema:** -"…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Eso es un sí, ¿verdad?"-

 _Ema asiente._

 **Ukyo:** -"Entonces…"- _*Camina hasta estar frente de Ema*_ -"No perdamos tiempo, vamos"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Estando ya llena la bañera, decidí entrar primero en ella._

 _Ema todavía estaba de pie frente a la bañera, sosteniendo con fuerza la toalla que cubría su cuerpo._

 **Ukyo:** -"No debes avergonzarte…"- _*Suspira*_ -"Cubriré mis ojos para no verte, así que por favor, entra a la bañera"-

 _Cerré mis ojos.  
Aunque me hubiese gustado no hacerlo. _

_Ema entro a la bañera._

 _Sentí su cuerpo reposar en mis piernas._

 _En ese momento, abrí mis ojos.  
Lo primero que vi, fue su espalda desnuda. _

**Ukyo:** -"¿Estas cómoda?"-

 **Ema:** -"S-Si"-

 _Tome una de las esponjas y empecé a flotarla en su espalda.  
Al hacerlo, escuche un pequeño quejido salir de tu boca. _

**Ukyo:** -"Sólo estoy limpiando tu espalda, aun no pongo mis manos en ella"-

 **Ema:** -"U-Ukyo-san…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Tranquila, todo estará bien"-

 **-Narrador-**

 _El rubio siente como se le endurece todo al ver una pequeña parte del cuerpo de la castaña que ya estaba totalmente mojado y lleno de espuma._

 _La mirada jadeante y sonrojada de la castaña lo hacía sentirse demasiado ansioso._

 _El segundo hijo mayor empieza a darle pequeños besos en su espalda, dejando una pequeña "marca" roja en ella._

 _Estas acciones atormentaban a la castaña, deseaba en ese momento tener aquel miembro ya endurecido en su interior._

 _Ema conocía muy bien que su amado la "hacia sufrir a propósito" para escuchar sus gemidos que salían sin su consentimiento._

 _Este abrazo con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de su hermana menor mientras jugueteaba un poco con sus dedos en la entrada de la castaña._

 _Comenzaba introduciendo dos dedos con lentitud, para luego, introducirlos con más rapidez._

 _Esto ya era algo habitual cuando pasaban por estas situaciones.  
Pero aunque esto se estaba volviendo algo repetitivo, los amantes no se aburrían, muy por el contrario, obtenían más experiencia para hacerlo aun mejor, y eso, beneficiaba a los dos. _

_Cuando la entrada de Ema se sentía caliente, era el momento justo para introducir "todo el amor" que le tiene a esta._

 _La castaña gira su cuerpo para estar frente a frente con el rubio._

 _Este sujeta la cadera y arremete salvajemente; las primeras veces le era difícil introducirlo de esa manera por lo estrecho que estaba en ese tiempo, pero ahora, con "tantas situaciones como estas", ya le era muy sencillo introducirlo de esa manera._

 _La castaña "subía y bajaba" sin parar; el agua de la bañera comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro, tanto fue el movimiento, que comenzaba a disminuir el agua dentro de la bañera._

 _El deseo de los amantes no era una simple frivolidad y fantasías, era al más, algo que ninguno de los dos podría describir pero casualmente lo compartían._

 _Ese sentimiento invadía en sus cuerpos.  
Un sentimiento ya no desconocido por ellos. _

_Estar expuestos de esa manera, conocían más de sus cuerpos desnudos y de aquellas miradas donde demostraban la gran satisfacción de ese momento._

 _Cada uno de estas ocasiones, se volvían uno; no sólo por unir sus cuerpos en estos actos carnales, además de esto, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y sus latidos eran sincronizados._

 _Aquellos momentos mágicos empezaban a ser una necesidad para los amantes, y aunque demostrasen vergüenza al pasar por ellos, no se negaba la gran satisfacción que se obtenía al final de esta "danza de la pasión"._

 _ **-Te daré todo lo que deseas-**_

 _ **-No importa si es extraño o imposible-**_

 _ **-Cumpliré con todos aquellos deseos que están en esos pensamientos lujuriosos-**_

 _ **-Sólo necesitas decírmelos y lo cumpliré-**_

 _ **-Créeme que a mí también me gustaría hacer realidad esas fantasías-**_

* * *

 _ **Aquí se termina el capítulo.**_

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!**_

 _ **Pueden dejar sus comentarios respecto a que les pareció.**_

 _ **También quería comentar que ya casi llegara a su fin este Fanfic, así que vayan preparándose para el "sorpresivo final" de este Fanfic picante~**_

 _ **Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Hasta luego.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Este es el decimosegundo capítulo de mi Fanfic: A sex therapy.**_

 _ **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**_

 **(BroCon no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia)**

 **[Este Fanfic tendrá en algunas ocasiones contenido Lemon, por ello, se debe tomar mucha discreción ante los menores de edad y las personas que son sensibles a este género]**

* * *

 _ **-Al conocerte-**_

 _ **-Sabía muy bien que tú eras para mí-**_

 _ **-Y sin lugar a dudas-**_

 _ **-Nunca te dejaré ir-**_

 _ **-Aunque ya no me ames y deseas alejarte de mí-**_

 _ **-No te dejare marchar-**_

 **Capítulo 12.- Acorralados. [Penúltimo capítulo]**

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san, debemos darnos prisa, nos queda poco tiempo para preparar la comida"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Al parecer _"perdimos"_ mucho tiempo tomando el baño, ¿no?"-

 **-Narrador-**

 _Los dos amantes secaban sus cuerpos con unas toallas._

 _Aquel momento de acción duro más tiempo de lo esperado._

 **Ukyo:** -"Me adelantare para empezar a preparar la comida, puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites para secarte, te estaré esperando"-

 _El segundo hijo mayor, antes de irse, mira hacia atrás para mirar por "última vez" el cuerpo desnudo de su hermana menor; este le sonríe para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de el._

 _El rubio llego a la cocina para encontrarse algunos de sus hermanos ahí._

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Masaomi-niisan? Pensé que no regresaría hasta mañana"-

 _Se le veía preocupado, con sólo pensar que su hermano mayor haya escuchado lo que sucedió en el baño le aterrorizaba; no tendría una buena explicación para justificar los ruidos en el baño y menos que el estuviese a solas con la castaña tomando un baño con ella._

 **Masaomi:** -"Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero el paciente mejoro su estado, así que decidí regresar a casa para comer con los chicos"-

 _El rubio trago saliva con mucho esfuerzo._

 **Ukyo:** -"Apenas empezare a preparar la comida, puedes esperar en tu habitación para descansar un poco, lo necesitas"-

 **Masaomi:** -"Prefiero seguir aquí, además, necesito hablar contigo"-

 _La voz del primogénito se había vuelto seria._

 _Esa voz amable y dulce desapareció, al igual que su sonrisa._

 _Era muy extraño verlo de esa manera, sólo estaba así cuando se trataba de asuntos muy serios._

 **Ukyo:** -"¿D-De qué quieres hablar?"-

 **Masaomi:** -"Últimamente he visto a Ema-chan algo cansada y camina de una forma extraña… ¿sabes el por qué ella esta así? Tu eres de los pocos que pasa más tiempo con Ema y tal vez conoces un poco su situación"-

 _Por supuesto que sabía las razones del comportamiento extraño de la castaña._

 _Pero, ¿cómo debía explicarle?_

 _ **-"Estas últimas semanas hemos tenido relaciones sexuales con ella y por eso esta así, lo siento"-**_

 _Es claro que no le diría eso._

 **Ukyo:** -"N-No lo sé, no había notado eso en ella"-

 _No le gustaba mucho mentirle a su hermano mayor, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que mentir._

 **Masaomi:** -"Ya veo… ¿podrías hablar con ella sobre eso? Tal vez esté pasando por algo y no quiera decirlo"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Lo haré. Si se algo, te lo diré"-

 **Masaomi:** -"Gracias"-

 _Una sonrisa poso en el rostro del pediatra.  
Había vuelto a la normalidad. _

_El rubio se había salvado.  
Suspiro con alivio. _

_A diferencia de sus otros hermanos, el no cuestionaba tanto a sus hermanos, y creía profundamente en las respuestas que le daban sin cuestionar nada._

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san, gracias por darme más tiempo para secarme, ¿qué preparare…?"-

 _El rubio se había salvado de una cosa para pasar por algo peor._

 _Su amada no había notada la presencia de su hermano mayor.  
Y tal parece que este escucho claramente lo que dijo la castaña. _

**Ema:** -"M-Masaomi-san… n-no lo había visto, bienvenido a casa"-

 **Masaomi:** -"…"-

 **Ukyo:** -"N-No debes agradecerme, total, todavía no empiezo a preparar la comida… mientras tomabas el baño recibí una llamada de un cliente y por eso no llevo nada preparado..."-

 _Mientras hablaba con la castaña, veía de reojo a su hermano mayor; el pediatra escuchaba con atención desde su asiento._

 **Ema:** -"Lamento si tarde, si no me hubiese tardado tanto, parte de la comida ya estaría lista… lo siento"-

 _La castaña seguía el guion de su amada; si aclaraban que no estuvieron juntos en el baño dando escusas y perdonando las disculpas, sería suficiente para engañar a su hermano mayor._

 _El rubio embolso una sonrisa de algún modo "tierna" para perdonar "el atraso" de su hermanita._

 **Ukyo:** -"No te preocupes, todos merecemos un digno descanso, ya lo necesitabas"-

 _De algún modo, lograron convencer al pediatra de su mentira.  
El rubio se había salvado de nuevo gracias a su amada. _

**-Pov Ukyo-**

 _¿Debería decirles a todos sus hermanos sobre la relación que tiene con Ema en la comida?_

 _No siempre se salvarían de escusas respecto a sus acciones "prohibidas"._

 _No, no creo que sea el momento indicada._

 _Todos sus hermanos llegarían cansados de sus deberes, y que ellos reciban esa noticia… no aceptarían para nada esa relación._

 _Debía dejar que pasara más tiempo para pensar en las palabras correctas y así dar a conocer su relación._

 _No deseo que mis hermanos pasen por un mal momento; pero tampoco me gustaba mentirles.  
Ellos merecían conocer la verdad._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Han pasado varios días y aún no tenía el valor de dar conocer nuestra relación._

 _Me sentía patético.  
¿Acaso era un adolescente para estar de esa manera?_

 _No, no lo era._

 _ ***Suspiro***_

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san, he regresado a casa"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Bienvenida a casa"-

 **Ema:** -"¿Está bien, Ukyo-san?"-

 _Ema tomo mi mano con fuerza._

 _Decirle una mentira no funcionaria en ella; me conocía muy bien, y decirle que estaba cansado u otra escusa no serviría._

 **Ukyo:** -"No, pero no debes preocuparte, sólo pensaba en algunas cosas"-

 _Una pequeña mueca poso en su rostro._

 _No le gustaba verme de esa manera._

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san"-

 _Al escuchar mi nombre, fije mi vista en su rostro._

 **Ema:** -"Todo estará bien, no debe agobiarse de esta manera"-

 _Ema poso una mano en mi mejilla y acerco su rostro al mío para luego…_

 _ **-Las fantasías no siempre se vuelven realidad-**_

 _ **-Aunque uno desee que sean reales…-**_

 _ **-No pueden cumplirse con sólo desearlas-**_

…


	14. Chapter 14

_**-Vivir sólo en fantasías es patético, ¿no?-**_

 _ **-Pareciera que fuese un niño pensando que todo lo que deseo se cumplirá-**_

 _ **-Cuando en realidad-**_

 _ **-Es todo lo contrario-**_

 _ **-…-**_

* * *

 _ **Ema poso una mano en mi mejilla y acerco su rostro al mío para luego…**_

 **?:** -"Nee Kyo-tan, ¿qué estás leyendo?"-

 _Cerré el libro que estaba en mis manos._

 **Ukyo:** -"Es sólo un simple libro Wataru…"-

 _Suspire al terminar mi frase.  
Era verdad, es un simple libro con contenido no apto para niños. _

_Ese libro era el causante de mis grandes fantasías hacia nuestra nueva hermanastra._

 _Todos aquellos momentos a solas donde terminaba "haciendo mía" a Ema, fueron unas simples y exquisitas fantasías._

 _El día del evento escolar, cuando ella visito mi habitación, sólo me pregunto cómo me había ido en el juicio, después de eso, se fue. Ella nunca entro a mi habitación._

 _Los días que pasamos en la playa, nunca le enseñe a nadar a Ema, fueron los trillizos la que le enseñaron a hacerlo.  
Y en ese día en la noche, terminando la cena, regrese a mi habitación, y permanecí solo toda la noche… Ema nunca entro a mi habitación y tampoco se recostó en mi cama para hacer "cosas de adultos". _

_Ema nunca me pidió dormir conmigo.  
Y menos terminamos teniendo relaciones… dos veces seguidas. _

_Sobre la fantasía de la bañera… bueno, eso no fue basado en el libro, eso lo imagine cuando tomaba una ducha._

 _Y para terminar… todas aquellas veces donde Ema confesaba su amor… nunca sucedió._

 **Wataru:** -"¿Desde cuándo Kyo-tan lee ese tipo de libros?"-

 **Ukyo:** -"¿No se supone que Masaomi-niisan te estaba hablando?

 **Wataru:** -"¡Es verdad!"

 _Debo de admitir… Wataru es inteligente, pero es un niño muy consentido._

 _Pasando los días, deje de leer aquel libro.  
Ese género de libros no es algo que yo acostumbre a leer, no sé cuando paso por mi mente que sería una buena idea comprar ese libro y leerlo. _

_Sólo he perdido el tiempo.  
Leer este tipo de libros no satisface como muchos lo dicen. _

_Te hacen sentir que estas solo.  
Y no tienes a nadie para amar ni mucho menos para hacer este tipo de cosas. _

_No guarde el libro, lo tire a la basura.  
No me gustaría que alguno de mis hermanos llegase a verlo. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Tsubaki:** -"Nee~ Nee~ ¿Qué estás haciendo?"-

 **Ema:** -"Estoy poniendo unas fotografías en un álbum, he tomado demasiadas, y por eso las estoy pegando aquí"-

 **Wataru:** -"¡Waa!~ Aquí estoy yo con Onee-chan en el Hanami"-

 **Yusuke:** -"…"-

 **Hikaru:** -"¿Por qué te pusiste rojo, Yusuke? ¿Fue por la foto donde comías el pastel que preparo Imouto-san"-

 **Yusuke:** -"¡N-No es verdad!"-

 **Kaname:** -"Aquí estoy junto con Imouto-chan~ Te veías muy linda con el kimono"-

 _Cada uno de ellos recordaba cada cosa donde ha estado ella._

 _Las fotografías nos hacían recordar momento maravillosos; dejando a un lado el conflicto del cual estamos, cuando estamos juntos en familia, son instantes hermosos._

 _Familia._

 _Eso debíamos ser nosotros.  
Yo sólo seré tu hermano mayor.  
No seré algo más.  
Y así debe ser. _

**Iori:** -"Ukyo-niisan, ¿sucede algo?"-

 _Iori me había sacado de mis pensamientos pesimistas._

 **Ukyo:** -"No sucede nada"-

 **Wataru:** -"¡Nee!~ Onee-chan, ¿por qué aun no has pegado las fotografías de Kyo-tan?"-

 **Ema:** -"Ah… bueno…"-

 _Su rostro empezó a enrojecerse._

 **Hikaru:** -"Tal vez desea pegarlas en un lugar más especial~"-

 **Ema:** -"¡…!"-

 **Tsubaki:** -"O tal vez no quiera a Kyo-nii en su albúm"-

 **Azusa:** -"Tsubaki"-

 **Masaomi:** -"Vamos chicos, Ema-chan tendrá sus razones, no la presionen"-

 **Louis:** -"Chii-chan, quiere poner a Kyo-nii en una página especial, ¿no es así?"-

 _La sala se quedo en silencio._

 **Ema:** -"N-No es eso…"-

 _Al escuchar su respuesta, sentí un gran dolor en mi interior._

 _De algún modo, me estaba sintiendo más importante que los demás, pero al conocer su respuesta, ahora me siento inferior._

 **Hikaru:** -"¿Imouto-san sólo tiene fotografías de Kyo-nii? ¿Y yo dónde estoy?"-

 **Natsume:** -"Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto"-

 **Futo:** -"¿Yo sólo aparezco en tres fotografías? ¡Soy más importantes que todos estos idiotas!"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Ya pronto estará la cena, les sugiero que ya tomen sus lugares para serviles"-

 _Todos asintieron y cada uno de ellos camino y se sentó en su lugar correspondiente._

 **Ema:** -"¿Le ayudo en algo, Ukyo-san?"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Gracias, pero ya estoy por terminar, mejor toma tu asiento, en un momento más llevare la comida"-

 **Ema:** -"… Está bien"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Había sido un día agotador._

 _Necesitaba con urgencia un descanso digno._

 **-Narrador-**

 _El segundo hijo camina por los pasillos de la residencia rumbo a su recamara._

 _Mientras caminaba, paso cerca de la habitación de la castaña._

 **Ukyo:** -"Buenas noches"-

 _A pesar de que esta despedida no fue escuchada por haber sido susurrada, no evito hacerlo, ya era algo habitual y no podía ser evitado._

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san… ~"-

 _El rubio paró en seco al escuchar su nombre en boca de la castaña… y de una forma… algo extraña._

 _ **¿Sería bueno quedarse aquí para comprobar si decía su nombre?**_

 **Ema:** -"Más… profundo… Ukyo-san"-

 _Si, la castaña decía su nombre a pesar de que él no estaba ahí._

 _ **¿Podría ser que ella?**_

 _El abogado se acerco, y noto que la puerta estaba abierta.  
No entro por completo, pero donde estaba podía ver con la poca luz que reflejaba la luz de la luna en la habitación, a la castaña acostada en su cama… una de sus manos estaba debajo de su blusa, y la otra estaba debajo de su short. _

_**¿Qué estaba haciendo?  
¿Ella estaba…? **_

_El rubio se había hipnotizado por las acciones de su hermana menor._

 _Por estar distraído, su pie golpeo la puerta y esta se abrió por completo._

 **Ema:** -"¡¿Quién está ahí?!"-

 _La castaña dejo lo que estaba haciendo y oculto su rostro con las sabanas._

 **Ukyo:** -"Y-Yo no vi nada ni escuche nada… b-buenas noches"-

 **Ema:** -"¿Ukyo-san? ¡Espere por favor! P-Puedo explicarle"-

 _La castaña se levanto de la cama con rapidez, para luego tropezar y caer en el suelo._

 **-Pov Ukyo-**

 _Me acerque para ayudarla a levantarse._

 _Tanto su blusa como su short estaban desabrochados; se le podía ver su ropa interior._

 _ **Mira hacia otro lado Ukyo, no mires su ropa interior, no la mires.**_

 **Ema:** -"L-Lo siento, Ukyo-san"-

 _Sus manos cubrían su rostro para no dejar ver sus lágrimas._

 **Ema:** -"L-Lo siento en verdad"-

 _Empecé abrochar su blusa.  
No deseaba verla así. _

**Ukyo:** -"Esto será nuestro secreto, nadie lo sabrá"-

 **Ema:** -"¿Ukyo-san?"-

 _Fijaste tu vista en mi rostro.  
En ese momento.  
Estoy sobre tus labios.  
Nuestra distancia era nula. _

_Al alejarme, tú suave respirar se acelera mientras ponías un rostro demasiado inocente pero a la vez patético._

 _Reí un poco al verte así._

 _ **Tal parece, que no era el único en tener fantasías.  
Yo soy especial para ella.  
Y ella es especial para mí.**_

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Te gustaría que te ayudara con lo que estabas haciendo? Lo hacías de la manera incorrecta"-

 _ **Ya no era momento de pensar en fantasías.  
Era el momento de hacerlas realidad.**_

 **Ukyo:** -"No cruces las piernas, permíteme mostrarte la manera adecuada de hacer esto"-

 _ **Entrégame cada parte de tu ser.  
Déjate ser tocada por mí.  
Prometo ser cuidadoso. **_

**Ukyo:** -"Lo siento, no puedo resistirme a esta tentación"-

 _ **Desvestiré tu cuerpo y desnudare tu alma.  
Todo aquello que intentes ocultarme lo descubriré. **_

**Ukyo:** -"¿Me permites proseguir? Por favor"-

 _ **En mis sueños, anhelaba en convertirme en tu dueño.  
Entregarme a ti completamente.  
Haciendo el amor y haciéndonos uno.  
Mientras escucho tus gemidos y alaridos.  
Nuestros cuerpos empezaran a calentarse y nuestro aliento comenzara a faltar. **_

**Ukyo:** -"Gracias"-

 _ **Cuando menos te lo esperes.  
Nuestras manos entrelazadas se sujetaran con más fuerza.  
Y al final.  
Terminaremos juntos. **_

**Ukyo:** -"Te amo"-

 _ **Tendremos esa necesidad de seguir unidos.  
Así que acercamos nuestros cuerpos mediante un abrazo.  
Besare tu frente.  
Besare tus labios.  
Susurrare algunas palabras en tu oído.  
Palabras llenas de amor.  
Cerraremos nuestros ojos.  
Para que en la mañana siguiente despertemos juntos.  
Y recordaremos lo que sucedió en la noche anterior.**_

 _-En el álbum de fotografías, en la última página, estaban las fotografías de Ukyo junto a Ema, y en una de las esquinas, estaba escrito: Te amo, Ukyo-san. Y al final de esa frase, estaba un corazón a un lado… esa página, era la más especial de aquel álbum-_

 _ **Final verdadero:**_ A sex therapy.

* * *

 _ **Aquí se termina el último capítulo.  
¡Espero que les haya gustado!~**_

 _ **Al final puse final verdadero por si ustedes deseaban un final alternativo, ya se malo o con otra situación diferente al final verdadero.**_

 **Aunque siento que no será necesario hacerlo, ya que pareciera que combine tres finales en uno solo.**

 _ **Realmente escribir este Fanfic me fue muy difícil, pero siento que al final quedo bien.  
Me gustaría conocer que les pareció del principio a fin este Fanfic.**_

 _ **Como siempre, muchas gracias por haber leído hasta el final.  
También agradezco mucho sus comentarios y sus votos.  
Nunca podré pagarles todo el apoyo que me han dado, en verdad, muchas gracias.**_

 _ **¡Nos veremos pronto en mis proyectos actuales y futuros!**_

 _ **¡Hasta luego!**_


End file.
